Heartbreaking Punk Diva
by Dark Scorpia
Summary: The Punk/Dirty Diva is doing all kinds of sins. Lying, cheating, deceiving, and breaking hearts. But what happens when her plan back fires and it piereces her heart for the rest of her life. Now she's regretting it. If only she had one more chance...
1. Chapter 1: The Future

**_Well, my inbox has been full of messages because I'm getting requests for another story. I actually did have another one in mind and since Nightmares in Jamaica is coming along very well at this point I guess it wouldn't hurt to create another fic. Well here's my new story and new chapter. I hope you ladies and gents (mostly ladies) will enjoy this story. I decided to go with Rated T for the ratings. I'm taking a break from Rated M for now. Well read & review and I'll post again whenever I can. I'll update whenever I can. Again, enjoy.~Myresa_**

CM Punk was walking on a side walk in New York City with the lady in his life. He found a place where they sold elephant ears and bought one for him and his lady. He feed her and himself from time to time. This woman made him feel complete. Although he's starting to be hated by the fans because of the CM Punk/Jeff Hardy storyline, this woman knew he was sincere and so did Jeff. That's why they were so tight now. They really didn't hate each other but the fans believed that though. The woman giggled at CM Punk's attempt to shove the sweet treat in her mouth.

"Nice try Phil."

CM Punk mummbled _Dammit_ under his breath as he continued to laugh at his lady. They stopped in front of a doughnut shop that was famous for not only their doughnuts but their Super Deluxe Banana Fudge Sundae. The woman was desperate to go in for one of those.

"Can we please Phil?"

"Alright." CM Punk didn't bother trying to argue. He knew when it came to this woman he was a complete softie. The Smackdown roaster teases him but they can tease all they want. As long as she's happy then Punk is happy. He didn't let his friends get in between his happiness and he refused to let that happen. They both entered the doughnut shop and sat down at a both in the far back jst in case a fan see them in a window or something. The waiter came with a pen and pad and ready to take their order.

"I'm Deven and I'll be your server this evening. How may I help you two today?"

"We'll have the Deluxe Sundae please and extra napkins also." Punk said, remembering that the sundae was kind of messy when you're half way through it.

The waiter nodded and walked away. The woman looked back at the man she adored.

"Can you believe that we're together. I mean after all we went through we still manage to stick it out and just get over the spend bumps."

Punk nodded in agreement. "Yeah it's been two years and I feel so alive when I'm with you."

"I feel the same way."

"Yeah and hey, don't tell your friends that I gave in to you when it came to me buying you this sundae. I hate it when they all say that same phrase "_AWWWWWWWW!"_

The woman laughed at Punk at his imitation of the Divas in the WWE. Since they were dating, that's all the Divas ever do is gawk at the couple. It was crazy to Punk but funny to her. She stuffed the rest of the elephant ear in her mouth and balled the wrapper into a tight ball. When she swallowed it, Punk went across the table and kissed her on the lips. She replied back by giving him passion with hers. He broke apart just in time when the waiter came back with the sundae. They both grabbed their spoons and began to eat. After the first to scoops, Phil looked at the lady of his life again.

"Love you woman."

"I love you too man."

They giggled at each other and continued to eat the sundae.

* * *

Jeff Hardy was playing his all time favorite boardgame, Monopoly, with his fiancee and best female friend of all time. Jeff wished Punk and his lady would've joined but they was spending quality time together, which he couldn't be mad at him for that. His fiancee had the dice in her hands and rolled a ten. She landed on the highest property on the board, Boardwalk.

"I'll buy that and that's another Monopoly for me!"

Jeff's fiancee owed the dark blue and the green deeds. His best friend owned the fushia and the orange deeds, and Jeff owned the red and yellow deeds. His fiancee been kicking butt because she had hotels on her green deeds already. She handed the fake money to Jeff and he gave her the card deed. It was now Jeff's turn and he rolled a seven. Unfortunatley he laded on his best friend's property, which by the way had a hotel on it.

"Let's see......you owe me $1, 500 dollars. Pay me!"

"Dammit! You damn women gonna end up breaking me!"

"Well isn't that the point sweetheart?" His fiancee interjected.

Jeff pretended to give her a nasty look but it failed because of the laughter of his best friend. He gave the money to her and turned back to his fiancee.

"You women trying your best to get me out huh?"

She pretended to look appuaded. "Why not sweetheart. If you would've listen the first time and just let us win then we wouldn't be going through this."

"That's right."

Both his best friend and fiancee high-fived each other. Jeff laughed at the two women. He kissed his fiancee on the lips and broke away. She was getting to enjoy his kiss.

"Why you broke away so quickly?"

Jeff smiled gleefully. "Because you won't let me win."

His best friend smacked her lips. "Oh that's just a low blow Rainbow."

The three laughed and continued to play against each other. Jeff couldn't believe he went from being so low to being on the top. He found a woman who loved him for the right reasons. He didn't have a fiancee that was corrupted and just everywhere and didn't give a damn about nobody or anything. e was glad to have a great best female friend..although she gets violent when it comes to Jeff. The last two years had been wonderful to Jeff and he had been in a total bliss. The only thing he don't like about his life is the storyline between him and Punk. They really don't hate each other but the fans say otherwise. _Oh well._ He thought. He was glad he got partial of his money back when his best friend landed on one of his yellow deeds.

"That's okay. I'll get my money back."

Jeff snickered. "You can try if you want to."

"I'll help her get her money back."

Jeff snapped his head at his fiancee. "If you REALLY love me you wouldn't help her."

She felt herself trapped, even know she knew that Jeff was messing around. She gave in. "Okay fine. I won't help." She poked out her lips like she was really mad.

Jeff leaned in and gave her another kiss on the lips but this time a little better. Once he broke away, his best friend smacked her lips. "Ahh you are such a womanizer Jeff."

Jeff giggled at his friend. "So. Anyways it's your turn baby."

She grabbed the dice and rolled it on the board.

* * *

The Punk Diva, Ashley Massaro, looked out the window at the city that never sleeps. New York, as usual, always been noisy and it's always known for that. She sighed heavily as she got up from the window seal and went to the answering machine. _No messages._ She thoguht. Besides the fans, there was no one very special in her life at this moment. Her parents died when she was in her early teens and because of her attitude, no one really didn't want to deal with her. If only the fans knew the pain that she had to bear. She walked over to her vanity mirror and took another glimspe at her self. Ashley had an inclusive interview with WWE magazine. It was an interview where a Superstar spills some uncommon beans about their lives. She carefully touched up her black edgy make up and then placed a light black lipstick on. She fluffed her hair to make sure it was alright and she stood up and straighten out her black strapless dress. Ashley turned and winked at herself in the mirror. A light knock was on the door.

"Just a minute." Ashley said before closing her makeup box.

She happily opened the door as the woman on the other side had on the same cheery smile and attitude.

"Hi. I'm Linda Brooks and you must be Ashley Massaro."

Ashley smiled at the mention of her name. "Yes I am. Please come inside."

Linda came inside and sat down on the plush black coach near the love seat. Ashley sat on one of the cushions of the love seat and got comfortable and waiting for Linda to begin. Linda went inside of her bag and dug out a tape recorder. She pressed the record button and placed it on the coffee table between her and Ashle. She then looked up at Ashley and began with the interview.

"Let me just say it's a pleasure being with you tonight. I must say that you get a lot of attention from the crowd. Your fans must really love you."

Ashley nodded in agreement. "Of course. They're the only reason why I live today."

Linda arched one eyebrow. "Oh really? You don't have "The One Man" in your life at the moment.?"

Ashley sighed but maintained her composure. "I did at one point in life but certain events happened and because of my insercurity he left me and I can't blame him. It was all becaue of me. You see, I was scared of falling in love and when I did I didn't realize it. I hurt this man so bad that another woman was more of a woman than me and stepped in and loved that man to death. As we speak it's still going on."

A tear slid down Ashley's right eye. Linda nodded in response and spoke.

"Well I'm not going to ask who this man is but can I ask how did this all began?"

Ashley nodded as she wiped the tear away from her eye with her index finger so her masscra wouldn't run. "It all started when I started to talk to him backstage after Summerslam in 2007."


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning

**_Well thanks to auqaflares21, LiveLaughLoveStandInTheRain (Whoa that's a big penname) Jen, and Ainat for the reviews. Women rock! Ainat, your wish is my command. I'm updating as you can see. Jen, there's no relations between CM Punk and Linda. She is just an interviewer for the WWE and nothing else. She'll be in the story every now and then but that's all. aquaflares21 and LiveLaughLoveStandInTheRain, the reason why I didn't reveal who was Punk's and Jeff's women was beause you're supposed to find that out in the story as you read along. This particular chapter takes place after all the drama happened backstage at Summerslam of 2007. The next chpaters are based on what happened and why. Everyone should just continue reading the story and you'll see what I mean. Thank you and please read and review!!!~Myresa_**

After all the picture-taking and the fans's loud cheering, Summerslam finally came to a close. All the Divas and Superstars were high-fiving each other as they all celebrated another good PPV showing. Ashley, Mickie, and Eve was talking amoug themseleves while walking to the women's locker room. Once inside, the women setteled into the mega large shower and began washing themseleves up. As Mickie was washing her brunette hair with Head and Shoulders shampoo, she brought up a conversation that caught Ashley's attention first.

"So, what do you women think about Maryse being the Divas Champion?"

Ashley snorted at the question. "I think it's nothing but total BS. I mean, honestly. What is going on in that old man's mind making Maryse champ?" She stated in disgust as she washed the rest of the Dove soap off of her.

Eve shrudded at the comment and question. "I really don't have nothing bad to say. I mean, sure, Maryse has a bad attitude but we're all like that at times. She won't be champ forever. You just gotta wait your turn Ash."

Ashley rolled her eyes at Eve. She grabbed a dark blue towel from the rack near the showers and wrapped it around her fit frame. She tossed Mickie a pick one and Eve a yellow. The two women did the exact same thing that Ashley did. The ringtone "Clocks" by Coleplay filled the lockeroom. Ashley walked up to her black Coach purse and dug into it looking for her phone. When she finally retrieved it she answered the phone without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dirty Punk Diva." The voice said, as cheerful as ever.

"Huh? Jeff!? Hey what's up" she stated in a smile.

"Nothing. Hey I heard that Daven Busters was closing and dedicating it to us Superstars and ya'll Divas because of Summerslam. They letting us play games and have free food all we want for free. You wanna be my game playing buddy?"

Ashley giggled over the phone. "Maimi know they treat the WWE real good. I love that place. Sure I'll go with you."

Jeff smiled over the phone. "Good. Just follow everyone else if you don't know where to go. Just meet me there. I'm looking forward to seeing you."

"I am too. See you there."

Ashley hung up the phone and went back to the shower area of the lockeroom. Eve and Mickie was just coming out of it. They both saw the happy look that Ashley had on her face and they stopped and stared at her.

"What are you so happy about." Mickie asked raising her eyebrows.

"Jeff just called and said that Daven Busters is closing just for us because of Summerslam. There's gonna be food and games unlimited. Not only that Jeff and I is gonna hang out together! Oh I'm so excited!"

Ashley ran and went inside the closet to pick out a black shirt with a pair of torn ripped black jeans along with underwear, socks, and bra. Eve looked at Mickie and Mickie did the same thing. They knew that this couldn't be good. They both walked over to their own private closets and picked out their outfits for tonight. Mickie was putting on a red Baby Phat shirt with the matching pants and Eve was putting on an all-purpose green strapless dress and black heels. Once they were done dressing, The three women sat on the couch to continue the conversation. Eve started asking Ashley a question just to get it started.

"Uh............ don't you think playing with Jeff is a bad idea?"

Ashley slightly fronwed. "No. What makes you ask that question?"

Both Mickie and Eve sighed at Ashley's stupidity. They both knew what was going on with Ashley. "Don't play dumb. What about CM Punk?"

Ashley shuddred at Mickie's question. "What about him?"

"Isn't he like your boyfriend or something like that?"

"No Mickie. Of course not. Jeff is."

"Huh?" That was all Mickie and Eve could manage to say. Realization finally struck up in Eve and Mickie. Eve manage to speak first.

"So wait a minute. You mean to tell me that Jeff is your boyfriend and CM Punk is too!?"

"No. Jeff is but not CM Punk. Punk is more _like my lover."_

Ashley giggled as Eve and Mickie looked at her like she was stupid.

"Are you kidding me!? You can't play both them men like that! They'll figure it out!" Mickie boomed through the lockeroom.

"No they won't everything will be fine. Look I'm not about to listen to you two preaching to me about what I should and shouldn't do. Have a nice night. I'm going to have fun with Jeff see you two later."

That came out a little harsher than Ashley attented but it was the truth. She got up and walked out of the lockeroom leaving Eve and Mickie speechless. Eve turned towards Mickie.

"You think we should say something to CM Punk?"

Mickie shook her head. "No. Let the chips falls were their supposed to fall. This hell will blow up in Ashley's face one day."

Eve nodded and the two women got up and finished getting ready for the evening.

* * *

CM Punk, Christain, and Kofi Kingston was all in the men's lockeroom getting dressed to go to the bar. CM Punk, living to his name which is The Straight-Edge Superstar don't drink. So instead, he'll order him a virgin beverage. After Kofi was done putting lotion on his arms, he turned and looked at Punk.

"Did you hear that most of the Superstars and Divas are going to Daven Busters? I heard it's unlimited everything there just for us. We should swing by there later on."

Punk nodded in agreement. "I suppose so. I just want to have a man's night out that's all. I've been giving most of my time and attention to Ashley."

Both Kofi and Christain nodded in agreement. It's a true fact but that what happens when men are involved in a relationship. Christain then spoke.

"I'm glad you have time for your friends. Well I'm ready when you guys are." Christain stopped speaking when he saw the Diva Championship belt belt next to Punk.

"What's that doing here?"

Punk looked at the belt and back at Christain. "It was on the floor in the hallway. It isn't like Maryse to drop it. I was going to return it to her before we went to the bar."

Kofi nodded at the generosity that Punk was showing. "Well you better get to it brother. We'll be leaving in a few."

"Alright."

Punk grabbed the title belt and walked out of the lockeroom. He walked by several Superstars and Divas and waving and saying hi to them. It was at that point that he really didn't know where Maryse's lockeroom was at. He thought about asking one of the Divas or Superstars but decided against that. No one really didn't like the French-Canadian blonde and Punk didn't understand why. Maryse is a difficult woman to deal with at times but what human isn't? He saw Stan, one of the stage producers, and thought he should ask him.

"Hey Stan. Do you know where Maryse's lockeroom at? I know she don't really share with anyone besides Natayla."

Stan thought for a moment before he spoke again. "Sure Phil. It's down the hall to the left. You'll see her's and Natayla's name on it."

Punk nodedd. "Thanks and how's that face coming along?"

"It's great. Nice talking to you Phil."

As soon as Stan walked away, Punk started to walk away laughing to himself. He remembered last year at Cyber Sunday that Shawn Michaels and HHH was doing a segment where Shawn was kicking random people. Instead of Stan pulling back like he was supposed to, Shawn ended up kicking him for real. That was too halarious. Secretly, Punk goes on youtube to check it out every now and then. When he reached the end of the hall he turned left and then he saw Maryse's lockeroom. He knocked normally and waited for someone to answer the door.

"Come in." A voice spoke.

Punk entered into the room and saw that Maryse was doing her hair with some flat irons. She sat them down and then looked at Punk completely.

"May I help you?" Her French accent was beautiful and it was as professional as ever.

Punk held up her Diva's Championship Title. "This was in the hallway on the floor. I thought I should return it to you."

Maryse sighed and grabbed the title from Punk's hands.

"Thanks."

"What was it doing on the floor anyways?"

Maryse huffed before answering. "Michelle McAsshole and I had a squabble before I came here because she lost to me. I really can't stand these caddy female dogs around here. I don't even want to go to Daven Busters. I'm only going because Natayla asked me to."

"You should go. It's really fun."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It has games and all kinds of food there. You'll like it."

"I guess so." Maryse looked at the time on her phone. It was nearly time for her to go meet Natayla at the entrance. "Uh.......I don't mean to be rude but I need you to leave. I have to go meet Natayla. Again, thanks for returning my title to me."

"No problem."

Punk walked out and closed the door behind him. People get the wrong idea about Maryse. Sure she may have an attitude all the time but people treat her like an animal and she ended up acting that way. He hoped she have a good time at Daven Busters. _Oh well_. He thought. Christain and Kofi was already waiting for him at the entrance of their lockeroom.

"Ready to go Phil?" Kofi asked as he drank the last bit of his water.

"Yeah. C'mon you guys."

"Alrighty then." Christain said with entusiasim. The three men walked out and headed to the entrance so that they could get to the parking lot.


	3. Chapter 3: Daven Busters Part I

**_Whelp! I'm back! Thanks to aquaflares21, LiveLaughLoveStandInTheRain, Jen, and Ainat for the reviews. LiveLaughLoveStandInTheRain, I loved the Stan thing too! When I first seen it I thought it was too funny! Yeah you're right aquaflares21, something is going to happen. You'll find out sooner or later. Don't jump to conclusions yet. Of course I know who Punk's fiancee is but I'm a twisted person. I can make you believe otherwise so just wait. This is only three chapters. I couldn't agree with you more Ainat. She really don't have a clue to nothing. Jen, your welcome on behave of me answering your question and again Ashley is stupid. LMAO! Well enough of this enjoy the chapter!_**

Ashley was just about to go through the entrance when she saw CM Punk, Kofi, and Christain come out of their lockeroom. She snuck up behind him and placed her hands over his eyes so he couldn't see.

"Guess who?" Ashley said as she purred through Punk's ear.

"The Dirty Diva." Punk stated matter-of-factly. She giggled and removed her hands. Punk turned around and placed a kiss on her check. It was something about Punk that Ashley loved about him. Maybe it was the same rocker attitude that they both have. Kofi broke her train of thought as he began talking to her.

"Going to Daven Busters Punk Diva?"

"Yeah. What about you fellas?"

"Actually, we're going to the bar." Punk said it a little hesitated because he wa afraid that Ashley would get a temper tantrum however that was great news to her. She was mentally doing cartwheels. This was the perfect oppurnutiy to spend the entire night with Jeff without Punk interferring. If Ashley pretended to care or pout, that would make Punk feel guilty and come and that's not a good idea so she played it off casually.

"Oh that's okay Phil. I want you to have fun with Christain and Kofi tonight. You don't have to come to Daven Busters with me. I've got Eve and Mickie to spend the evening with."

Christain clapped his hands together very loudly. "OKAY! Well she said it was alright so let's go."

Without another word, Christain grabbed Punk and Kofi and the three men was out the door to go to the bar. As soon as they left, Eve and Mickie was walking behind Ashley. Secretly, they were watching the scene from afar and the Divas had to admit that Ashley did have skills when it came to tricking Phil. After all, Ashley said they were lovers and not an actual couple but Eve and Mickie is starting to think otherwise.

"You ready to have fun!?" Mickie staed in her cheerful voice ever.

"You bet!!" Ashley smiled and high-fived Mickie.

"Well let's go!"

As soon as Eve started walking out the door so did Ashley and Mickie. The three Divas saw Natalya waiting outside. Mickie was the only one to seem to notice her. Although Mickie and Natalya never really have a girl conversation they still spoke to each other every now and then.

"Hey Natayla."

"Hi Mickie." Natayla smiled as she waved back at Mickie. Natayla noticed how Ashley glared at Natayla and her smile fell off. Mickie frowned a little then she turned to see why Natayla was glaring. Eve saw that this could get ugly and started to tug on Ashley. Ashley looked at Eve and Eve's voice was unaudiable as she was speaking in Ash's ear. Ashley nodded and the three women continued to walk to the parking lot. _There's still some women in this organazation that act like five year olds. _She thought. _Maybe Maryse and I shouldn't go to Daven Busters. _Maryse finally walked outside and saw that Natayla was bothered by something.

"What's wrong?"

Natayla looked up. "I had a stare-down with Ashley. She have the nerve to say YOU got an attitude. She apparently hasn't looked at herself and her attitude."

Maryse chuckled. "Of course people don't look at themseleves especially her. I really don't want to go now since she's going. What other outting can be go to that's near by the hotel?"

Natayla thought for a moment before answering. "There is a very popular bar near by but I don't think you want to go there. Kofi, Christain, and Punk are there. I guess Christain and Kofi are tired of looking at Ashley snuggle under Punk."

Maryse REALLY didn't want to go there if Punk was there. It was something about that dude that she just didn't like. Not only that Christain is a ladies man and he will try to flirt with her and Maryse wasn't having that. She suppose Daven Busters wouldn't be so bad.

"One second thoguht, let's go with Plan A. I don't want to deal with Christain and his stupidity tonight."

Natayla nodded. "Well good you can meet Rainbow."

Maryse frownwed. "Who's Rainbow."

"Oops." Natayla said as she clasped her hands over her mouth. She really needs to stop calling him that in to other people. "I meant Jeff. Sorry. Jeff is my best friend."

Maryse slightly nodded." If he isn't nothing like Christain I guess it would be okay but it really doesn't amtter to me. As long as I have a good time and no idiot people are not going to start a fight with me then I'll be fine."

Natayla agreed. "Okay. Then it's settled. We should take your Crysler 300. I got to put gas in my rental and I don't like filling the tank up at night. Since your's not a rental, we could take yours."

"Okay." Maryse nodded. The two Divas walked over to the parking lot and got inside of the car. Once inside the women was singing all of All American Rejects songs. They were laughing and having a good time with each other. Once they arrived, Maryse turned the radio off and got out the car. The two women walked inside the place and instantly, for the first time, Maryse felt alive. Natayla saw Maryse's face.

"I told you so. You're already exicted."

"Less talking and more having fun!"

They both giggled as they paid for some tokens and started to play every came in sight. Maryse and Natayla was playing bowling, table hockey, and even the arcade mode of Ms. Pac Man. Once they were done with their first batch of tokens, they decided to take a 20 minute eatting break and resume later. They sat down at a booth once Natayla was done ordering the pizza and colas. A young bot came with their order and placed it down in front of them. The women quickly grabbed a slice and stuffed it in their mouths. Maryse was surprised at how it tasted so good.

"This is delicious!!"

Natayla looked astounded. "You never had pizza before."

Maryse shook her head. "Nope. You got to remember. Canada is so different than her. The pizza didn't look as good as here in America. There's plenty of things I haven't tried in America and I'm glad you're my first and only American friend."

Natayla high-fived Maryse's hand as they continued to eat. Once they were done, they wiped their hands off. Maryse was sipping her cola as she saw Ashley, Eve, Mickie, and some multi-colored dude. She noticed how the man was all over Ashley as they laughed at each other. Something jolted in Maryse's mind. She could've swore that Natayla said that Ashley and Punk was somewhat dating. She placed her cola down ad looked at Natayla.

"Nat, I thought you said that Punk and Ash was sort of dating."

Natayla looked up. I did."

"Then why is she all over That man over there."

Natayla turned to see where Maryse was pointing at. Natayla could've jumped over that booth she was in and killed Ashley. She was all over her best friend.

"That's Jeff!!!!"

Rage filled her eyes as she looked at Ashley laughing in front of Jeff's face, acting like she was enjoying his company when she really wasn't. Maryse smiled at herself. _Well, well, well. Looks like somebody's been playing both sides. Somebody might get in trouble. _Maryse thought as she sang to herself in her head.


	4. Chapter 4: The Plan

_**Thanks to Jen, Aniat, aquaflares21, and justbornawsome (Thank you for shorting that!!!) I appreciate the reviews. I would acknowledge you girls's reviews but I'm on my cousin laptop and I have a limit so this chapter may be short. This chapter was actually supposed to be WAY longer than this but because of the circumstances, I won't be able to. And because I have a limit, I had to change up my chapters so I'm sorry. OH CRAP!! He already talking about I got 10 minutes left and I'm off so he can play Street FighterIV online on MY playstation 3!!! I don't know what for!!?? He's going to lose to those people around the world anyways!!! I'm sorry in adavance. Again thanks for the reviews and enjoy the chapter! **_

Natalya's Blood was boiling. She couldn't believe that Ashley would stoop so low to play her best friend like that. She rosed to her feet and started to walk towards Ashley and Jeff but she was then stopped by Maryse. Maryse wanted to expose Ashley but the way that Natayla was going to do it was only going to cause problems in the area. Besides that, Maryse don't like to see any unesscessary bloodshed.

"C'mon Natayla. Let's go to the ladies room now!!!"

Natayla obeyed Maryse, feeling she didn't have much more of a choice. Natayla was pulled nd tugged by Maryse's force. They finally went inside the ladies. A woman came out of the stall to wash her hands. She saw that Natayla was upset and quickly washed them so she could leave. If Natayla wasn't in a bad mood, the lady would've stayed and listened in on the conversation. Once she walked out, Maryse began to speak.

"Look I know that you want to beat the living daylights out of Ashley but making a scene is not the answer."

Natayla held her hands in defense. "So what do you suppose we do?"

Maryse thought for a moment before answering. "You can walk up to Jeff casually as if nothing has happened a talk in a nice and general tone, while I go find Punk and bring him to you guys."

Maryse was surprised at how her plan seemed good enough to pull off. Natalya sighed before she spoke.

"Alright I give you five minutes. If you're not back before then, then I'm going to cause all kinds of hell."

Maryse nodded. "Okay but one more thing. Maintain yourself like the woman that you are and another thing. Where is Punk anyways?"

Natayla slapped herself on her forehead. She forgot that Punk went to a bar with Christain and Kofi. There will be no point looking for Punk now. "I forgot he went to the bar remember?"

Maryse also hit herself on the head. She also forgot that Punk went out. "Well he can't be too far. There's one bar that cater to celebrities like the WWE Diva and Superstars. They don't let overeacting fans attack us. They may at that bar. I'll drive around and see what's up."

Natayla nodded. "Thank you Maryse."

Maryse walked to the bathroom door and turned to look at Natayla one last time. "Well I'm not doing this for Ashley's sake. I'm only doing for your sake. I don't want to bail you out of jail so I'm taking precausions."

Natalya placed her hand over her mouth and acted as if she was appaued. "Do you think your dear friend is a criminal!!??"

Maryse giggled and walked out the door. She quickly manuvered through the loud crowds. She glanced at Jeff and Ashley and saw that they were at the bowling area. She finally made it to the entrance and walked out the door. She went inside her Crysler and put the key in the ignition. Once the engine roared to life she drove slowly to the bar were she thought that Punk, Christain, and Kofi was at. She arrived the bar called The Shut Down. Once she parked into her space, she turned off her car. She got out and looked around the parking lot. She saw a couple of cars that looked like Punk would drive but wasn't for sure because she barely knew him. Luck was on her side because she saw Punk just entering the bar.

_Here I come Punk. _Maryse thought as she walked towards the entrance of the bar.


	5. Chapter 5: Maryse Finds The Men

**_Yes I know!!! I'm a neglectful bitch!!!! You don't have to remind me. Yall all hope I burn in hell for not updating in the past 2 months. Yes I know. Hate my guts. I know it and I deserve it. Well the important thing is I'm updating today. I apologize if it seems short. And yes I am sucking up so just TAKE IT!! LMAO! Enjoy the chapter!_**

Maryse calmly walked up to the entrance of the club. She had to wait in line for 20 minutes before she could even get to the front of the gate. When she finally got there she showed the bodyguard her ID. The body guard nodded and let Maryse pass on through. Once inside she clasped her hands over her ears. The music was more than enough to make someone deaf for life. She needed to find Punk and quick. She scanned the bar to find him but no luck came. Instead she found Kofi hugged up with some chick that was apparently licking Kofi's ear. Maryse went up to Kofi and the woman and pulled her off of him. Maryse then slapped the woman.

"Have you no shame!!?? On top of a man you don't know!!?? How filthy! Where I come from women carry themselves in a dignified matter! You shameless woman!"

The woman was so shocked at Mayrse's actions that all she did was walk away from her. Kofi got up from his seat and looked at Maryse in also apparent shock.

"Maryse, what did you do that for!!!??"

"Calm down . If you find Punk for me I'll tell her it was just a joke. Where is he?"

Kofi was weary as to why Maryse wanted Punk. "Why do you want to know?"

Mayrse huffed at the irritation that was building inside of her. "Because there's a situation. Now I'm only going to repeat myself one more time. "Where's Punk at Kofi?"

Kofi answering her finally giving in." He's outside in the back parking lot. He said the music was too loud for him."

Maryse thanked the Lord that Punk was outside because she didn't want to stay in that bar any longer. She exited out the front entrance and walked to the back parking lot. She scanned it until she saw a figure standing next to a gate. She power walked to the figure and the gate and there was Punk listening to his Ipod Nano. Maryse was surprised at how the thing looked. She was intrigued at how he touched the screen and scrolled through his music in swift movement.

"That looks expensive."

Punk looked up from his Ipod and to Maryse.

"For my type of income no. It's $3000 and it's well worth it. I can also watch movies on it. It's like a portable DVD player. I didn't expect you to be here. What's up?"

"There's a situation at Dave & Busters and I think you should come."

Punk turned off his Ipod and placed it in his pocket. He gave Maryse his full attention.

"What's wrong?"

Maryse didn't want to say what was really wrong just in case Punk go crazy or drive like a bat out of hell.

"There's a big fight and we need assisstance."

"Alright let me grab Kofi and Christain."

Punk ran and went inside of the bar/club. As soon as Punk went inside Maryse grabbed her cell phone and dailed Natayla's number. She picked up on the thrid ring.

"What's the 411?"

"I convinced him to come with me but he's inside the bar getting Kofi and Christain."

"That's fine I guess. Let me know when yall close to Dave & Busters."

"Will do."

They hung up the phone as soon as Punk, Kofi, and Christain came out the bar. Punk started talking to Maryse once the three men reached her.

"I told them the situation and they're ready."

"Alright let's go."

Maryse led the way by driving off first along with the men. _I hope Ashley gets what's coming to her when Punk walks in the door._ Maryse thought as she was driving on the road.


	6. Chapter 6: Checkmate

_**Alright! I finally made time to update this story. I updated Nightmares in Jamaica yesterday and I was too tired to update this one last night but here I am. Thanks for the reviews girls...............and gentleman. You're the ONLY guy that reviewed my stories. That's so awesome! Anyways I hope you guys love this chapter! Enjoy!!!~Myresa**_

Jeff, Eve, Mickie, and Ashley was giggling amougst themselves. Eve was putting on a show. She really wasn't too inclined into being here with Ashley and Jeff together. Unlike the rest of the group, Eve saw Natayla and Maryse went into the bathroom. Maryse left but Natayla was still in their. Eve sensed that Maryse and Natayla saw Jeff and Ashley all up on each other and ran towards the bathroom. But why would Natayla get upset? Did Natayla have a crush on Jeff or something? Whatever the case may be, Eve is sensing bad vibes in this area. She tapped Mickie on her shoulder to get her attention while Ashley and Jeff was apparently talking amoug themselves.

"We need to talk in the restroom ASAP."

Mickie had a confused expression her face but obeyed without any questions. Eve walked swiftly through Dave & Busters without Jeff and Ashley noticing them. Eve quickly closed the door as soon as Mickie was inside. The two women walked over to the nearby bathroom sink and Eve began the conversation.

"Look we need to get out of here. I'm sensing bad vibes in this place."

"What do you mean? This place is full of fun not bad vibes."

"Okay, maybe you haven't noticed but Maryse and her only friend Natayla is here. I seen out the corner of my eyes that Natayla had got angry when she saw Ashley all over Jeff but Maryse escorted her to the bathroom."

Mickie thought about the information for a moment.

"That is possible. I mean it doesn't take a genious to know that Natayla doon't like Ashley. I heard that Jeff and her are best friends."

Eve's body stiffined a little at that information.

"Are you serious!!?? Then drama is defintanely is going to happen. We need to get Jeff and Ashley out of here now."

"They are not going anywhere and neither are you two."

Mickie and Eve turned their heads to the last stall on the right end of the bathroom. They saw Natayla emerge from the stall. Both Eve and Mickie swallowed hard on their spit. Natayla walked slowly towards Eve and Mickie untiil she was fac to face with them.

"Mickie's right Eve. I don't like Ashley and yes, me and Jeff are best friends and I want the best for him and Ashley just doen't fit into that category for me. You're right Eve. I did see what was going on and now I'm going to do something about it. Maryse is on her way with CM Punk along with Kofi and Christain."

Eve was appaued by the situation. All Mickie did was stare at Natayla.

"Are you crazy!!?? You're basically encouraging a fight in this public establishment!"

"What else do you expect Eve. Your friend is about to be exposed for the slut that she is! Now let's go out there and watch this chapter unfold."

"I won't let it happen!"

Eve ran out the bathroom door. Natayla and Mickie was right behind her. Eve was bumping people as she was making her way to Ashley and Jeff. The two was just standing there kissing each other like there is nothing to worry about. Eve urgently tapped Ashley on the shoulders but Ashley swated her hand away and continued to kiss Jeff. Eve looked towards the entrance as Maryse, Kofi, Christain, and none other Cm Punk came through the door. Punk froze when he saw Ashley kissing Jeff. Christain and Kofi braced themselves at what was to come. Maryse smiled at the scene. _My job is done_. And she stepped back a little. Punk walked up to Ashley and tapped her on the shoulders. Ashley broke apart from Jeff to see Punk's face. She looked around to see Eve, Mickie, Natayla, Kofi, and Christain lookind at her along with Jeff.

"Ashley what the hell is going on?"

Ashley just looked at Punk stupidly. Jeff broke away from Ashley.

"Why is he checking you about our relationship?"

Punk tured his head and looked at Jeff.

"Relationship!? We're in a relationship!"

Both Jeff and Punk looked back at Ashley. She couldn't come up with anything to say. The only thing that she could think of was that karma just came in her face and it bit her in the butt very hard.


	7. Chapter 7: Daven & Busters Part II

**_Sorry for not updating this when I updated Nightmares in Jamiaca the last time I was on here. I got a lot of things onmy mind that neede to be taken care of. Well the important part is that I'm here. I'm getting ready for the Grammys and its been taking most of my time. Oh and BTW, I MIGHT (Please notice the MIGHT part) post a short Christmas story for the holidays over the break it'll be rated K and it'll be about 3 to 5 chapters long. Just to get a laugh over the holidays taht's all. Well let me update this story so I can prepare another chapter for Nightmares in Jamaica. I apologize if this chapter may seem short also. If I feel like it I might post the Christmas story tomorrow just to get to get a head start. I hope you enjoy the new chapter!!~Myresa_**

Ashley was lost for words. She couldn't form a single sentence in her head if she wanted to. With CM Punk and Jeff both standing there looking at her for some type of answer wasn't making the situation better. Eve and Mickie stood five feet away from the scene while everyone else was alughing amoungst themselves. Maryse and Natayla waited for an answer also. Jeff cleared his throat to bring Ashley back to reality.

"Hello!?? I'm talking to you Ashley. What in the world is going on!!??"

"Yeah. The same here?"

Ashley saw the look on both the men's face and it wasn't pretty. Ashley had to come up with something and something fast and then something clicked in her head. It may not work but it's worth a try. Ashley walked over to Jeff and held his hand tightly.

"I tried several times before Punk. I tried to tell you several times that I didn't want to be with you anymore. Now look at what you did. Jeff sweetheart this man is crazy"

"CRAZY!!??"

Punk couldn''t believe his ears and eyes. Ashley's trying to flip the script on him to make it seem like he was the bad guy. Jeff looked at Punk appaued.

"You were trying to come along on Ashley all this time knowing that she was with me?"

"I promise you Jeff I didn't know that you two were together. You know what, I'm not even about to make a scene here. If you want her, you can have her Jeff man I'm out of here."

Punk stalked out of Daven&Busters without anymore words. Jeff was shouting behind him "Yeah you better walk away and stay away from my girl." Kofi and Christain followed behind Punk and so did Maryse and Natayla. They couldn't believe that Ashley got away with that so easily. The four found Punk at his car punching the window. The final ounch he gave made a crack in his window and it made his fist bleed. He yelped and held his fist in his hands. Kofi, Christain, Maryse, and Natayla looked at Punk with nothing but pure sympathy. Punk finally spoke when the pain in his hand ceased.

"You guys can leave. I'll be alright."

"Cool"

Maryse walked away from the crowd before anyone else. Kofi was wondering what in the world was up with her but decided not to say anything about it. He tapped Christain on the shoulder and mumbled something.

"We should leave the best friends to themselves."

"Yeah you're right."

Both the men left without saying anything. They waved at Natayla and Jeff and they waved back. Natayla gave her full attention to Jeff.

"You may be able to get rid of them easily like that but you can't get rid of me like that. I know you hurting inside and it's okay."

Punk let his tough side go. and weeped.

"Best friend, have you ever let a grown man cry on your shoulders before?"

"No."

"Well can I be the first?"

"Of course you can. C'mon Punk."

Punk walked up to Natayla, leaned on her shoulder, and cried on it. She embraced him in a tight hug and rubbed his back softly.

"It takes a huge man to cry but just because you're crying that doesn't mean you're not a man at all. I'm here for you. Don't worry about that chick Ashley. Karma will get her. Mark my words."

Between the sobs Punk nodded and continue to cry on Natayla's shoulders in the dark parking lot. Now that Ashley's out of his life what was he going to do? He'll just have to start from Square One all over again to find that special "Diamond" in his life. It sucks and it burns but it's the only way. He knew Natay;a was right. Ashley will get hers eventually. _I hope I'll be there to see it too._ Punk thought as he continued to cry.


	8. Chapter 8: Man Up!

_**OK I KNOW I AM HORRIBLE AND I'VE BEEN MISSING IN ACTION FOR AWHILE NOW BUT PLEASE FORGIVE ME!1. PROM, GRADUATION, PICKING A COMMUNITY COLLEGE TO GO TO FOR FREE, AND FINDING A JOB AND SITUATIONS WITH MY FAMILY...SHOULD I CONTINUE? OK BASIC SUMMARY AS TO WHY I DIDN'T UPDATE IN A VERY VERY VERY VERY LONG TIME. THE ONLY WAY I WAS UPDATING WAS TO GO OVER MY DAD'S HOUSE. WELL WE GOT INTO A HUGE SLAT AND ONE TOP OF THAT NO INTERNET. THANKFULLY I BOUGHT A LITTLE NETBOOK TODAY AND I HAVE WIFI SO NOW I GET TO UPDATE AGAIN. SIMPLY PUT IT...DAD WAS BEING AN ASSHOLE. WE NOT TALKING. JUST GOT WIFI AND NETBOOK TODAY AND HERE I AM. SORRY AGAIN. I'LL POST A CHAPTER UP FOR NIGHTMARES IN JAMAICA WHEN I'M DONE GETTING OUT THE SHOWER AND I'LL ALSO FINISH MY CHRISTMAS STORY ALSO. AGAIN I'M BACK PLEASE READ AND REVIEW MY STORIES AND AGAIN SORRY!~ MYRESA**_

Natalya was in convicing mode when she was on the phone with her best female friend in the whole entire world, Maryse.

"Maryse, be nice. He just got his heart broke from a woman who didn't really give a damn about him."

"What does that have to do with me? I told him not to date her just like everyone else told him. What makes you think I can change the way this man ways of thinking?"

"You the only person I know that can reach to someone and keep it real. You can be honest even know most of the time you're brutal."

"I call it like I see it. God gave me that right."

"I know and that's why I want you to help him. Could you at least do it for me? PLEASE?"

Maryse moaned at Natalya's voice. She knows that Maryse cant resist her when it comes to a favor especially when her berst friends and family is envolved. Like life, it's pros and cons to be someone's best friend. _I'll do it so she can shut up._ Maryse thought.

"Ok but remember you came to me and I'm going to give him my honest opinion about everything."

"Thank you so much. I'll pick ypu up in 30 minutes."

"Groovy" Maryse said sarcastically. She hung up the phone and laid down in her bed. She didn't really too much cared for Punk but she deals with him becasue that's Natayla's best male friend friend. She grabbed her laptop and went on Microsoft Word 2007 to finish her poem that she'd been working on for the past three days. Poetry keeps her mind off of the real life world. Maryse wants her work to be perfect so she spends alot of time on one stanza alone. 30 minutes went by quick because Natayla was knocking on her hotel door. Maryse exited out Microsoft and answered the door.

"You ready to be brutal to Punk?"

"I'm always ready. Let me grab my purse and I'll be ready to go."

Maryse turned around, grabbed her purse, and went out the door with Natayla. Natayla drove in silence. She knows when Maryse is quiet, she's either thinking about her next stanza in her poetry or thinking about how to be blunt to people without completely hurting their world. In this case it's the option B. 20 minutes went by and Natayla pulled up in Punk's vacation home. Both women got out of the car and went to the door. Maryse twisted the knob and went inside. Natayla looked appaued.

"You can't just walk in this man's house!"

"For one obviously he wanted us to if the door was unlocked and for two the man is depressed. Do you honestly think he will answer the door?"

Natayla thought about it and Maryse was right. They walked up the stairs and saw that a door was slightly opened. Maryse pushed the door back and saw Punk laying in the bed in misery. Natayla felled immediate sympathy while Maryse rolled her eyes and huffed.

"Punk, I'm so sorry this happened to you."

Punk looked up to see his best friend and Maryse in his room. He tuned the outside world so much that he didn't know that they were in there.

"It's ok. I'll be ok." Punk managed to say but in a chocked out voice.

Maryse had enough of this. She walked over to Punk and pulled him out of his bed. He stood face to face with her. The fire in her eyes really scared the shit out of Punk.

"Punk, you're a grown ass man and you need to act like it. You act like Ashley is the only woman out there in the world. You'll never get over this if you continue to act like a punk ass mbaby! Man up! You still got bills to pay and you still gotta wrestle! Life isn't going to take any pity on you! suck it up! Now I'm going to say this one time and one time only... get your head out the clouds and move on. If that means doing some devious crap to get over her then fine! Do it!"

"But... she was my heart Maryse. I-"

Maryse slapped Punk across the face. Maybe bringing Maryse here was a bad idea. Now Maryse was pissed. Never in her life had she ever seen a manso weak.

"Stop being weak! You take your ass out there you find some other woman to screw and you live your life happy nd make that heifer jealous! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!

Punk just nodded his head. Maryse said ok and walked out the room.

"Natayla I'm ready to go home!" She screamed behind her.

Natayla walked over to Punk.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I understand what she was saying to me but did she really had to smack me like that?"

"That's just Maryse."

"Without all the yelling and screaming what is the summary of her speech?"

Natayla placed a hand on Punl's shoulder and stated in a playful way.

"My best friend... it's time to wake up and smell the Playdough."

They both laughed as Punk escorted Natayla to her car.

_**HOPE I DID GOOD WITH A COMEBACK. AGAIN I'M SORRY AND HOPEFULLY I'LL BE ABLE TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU GUYS IN A COOUPLE OF DAYS. I HAVE TO GET MY SUPPORTERS BACK *TEARS*~MYRESA**_


	9. Chapter 9: You Reap What You Sow

**_well here am updating againn! This time I'm gonna reread this chapter before I post it. That way I can correct the errors. I hope you guys will love this chapter. Please read and review and I'll update sometime tommorrow. Also check out my poll. The story with the most voted will get a sequel excpt Life Goes On. Life Goes On already has a sequel so I'll make a prequel to that. Anyways enjoy the chapter and R&R~MYRESA_**

Ashley was doing what she do best and that's talk. She was talking to Eve and Mickie about waht happened a few days ago. The look on Natayla's face was priceless and so was her's but she managed to maintain herself. Eve was scared for her life. She thought it was going to be a big fight. Mickie just shook her head at the thought. Ashley is a crazy person. Although Mickie had tuned her out of her mind, Ashley was still ranting about how she came up with a lie so easily.

"It just came out of my head and they fell for it! I can't believe the power that I have over men. I'll get Punk back. He'll know what he's missing by next week."

Ashley laughed at the thought. Mickie just walked out of the women's lockeroom and slammed the door. Ashley frowned at the way Mickie left.

"What the hell is wrong with her?"

Eve shook her head and decided she had to say what's on her mind.

"Ashley she's mad at you but at the same time concerned."

"What do you mean?"

"Look at what you did here Ashley! Don't be stupid! You're breaking men hearts and it's not safe. You never know what a man is capable of. You basically gave Punk permission to kill you because of what you did."

"Punk is fine! Look, I don't know why she's worried. She need to get her a man herself. Maybe she can have my sloppy seconds."

Eve shook her head again but this time in disgust. "You have no idea what you created."

Ashley was getting pissed at this moment. "Look, while you trying to tell me what I need to do, you need to find a man yourself and stop worrying about me!"

Without a word said, Eve got up and headed towards the door and opened it but before she walked out there was one last thing she had to say to Ashley.

"You reap what you sow."

Eve walked out the door and shut it lightly. Ashley rolled her eyes. She could care less about anybody's opinion about what she do with her life. A light knock was on the door.

"Come in"

Jeff walked in and Ashley hugged him.

"Hey baby."

She tried to give him a kiss on the lips but he pushed her away. Ashle frowned at him for doing this. Jeff escorted her to the couch so they could talk. Ashley kind of felt this was coming so she prepared herself with every lie she could think of that will sound good.

"We need to talk about what happened at Daven Busters."

"I figured that much."

"I need to know the truth. What's going on between you and Punk. I got no beef with this man. He seemed totally clueless a couple of days ago."

"Jeff, it's part of his plan. He wants you to think that. He knew from day one. I admit I led him on. He said he wanted to be friends abd I thought it was ok but it wasn't."

"Was he bothering you?"

"No he wasn't irritating or anything like that. It's just that he played stupid to everything at Daven Busters. Nothing happened between me and Punk. You either believe me or you don't."

"It's not that I don't believe you it's just that I had to be sure on everything."

"Oh ok. _Plan succeeded._ Ashley thought in her mind. Jeff and Asley embraced each other and kissed. When they broke part, Jeff walked out of the lockeroom. Ashley laid down and started to sing the word "Victory" in her head. As Jeff was walking down the hallway he felt that something was bothering him in his gut about Ashley.

"The only way I'll get past this is to investigate."

Without no hesitation he went to Kofi's and Christain's lockeroom


	10. Chapter 10: Information

_**Ok people! Back with another update! There's a new story that I posted but it's not a wrestling fic it's a video game fic. Final Fantasy XIII to be exact. If you want to read it go ahead but you'll probably be confused if you don't know the characters. Answer my poll on my profile page. At Monday 12:00 a.m. the poll is closed and I'm making my sequel to the story that got the most votes on Tuesday. So go and vote! Again thanks for supporting me. Please R&R and enjoy the story~Myresa**_

"Dude! Did you see how Ashley pulled that crap off! I can't believe she got way with that!"

Christian was talking about what happened to Daven Busters a couple of days ago with Kofi. He couldn't believe that happened and Punk was so hurt.

"Yeah that was messed up. I wonder if Jeff is still with Ashley."

"I don't know. He might be. You never know these days."

"Yeah you're right Christian."

A light knock interrupted their conversation. Kofi got up and answered the door. To his surprise, Jeff appeared from behind the door.

"Hey Kofi. You mind if I come in and have a chat with you and Christian?"

"Uh…. Sure. Come in."

Kofi stepped aside and let Jeff in. As Jeff came in Christian had a confused look on his face as to why Jeff had come in. He got up from the couch and walked over to Kofi and whispered to him.

"What is he doing here?"

"I don't know."

"Let's go in the back and have a quick chat. Go along."

"Huh?"

Once Jeff turned at Kofi and Christian, Jeff noticed that something was off.

"What's up guys?"

"Nothing. I had to tell Kofi that his niece had called to check up on him and that his phone is in the back of the lockeroom.

"Uh… yeah. I need to make that call right quick."

Kofi and Christian had went to the back room and closed the door being them. Christian locked the door just in case Jeff tried to bust in on them.

"Ok, what's this about Christian?"

"Jeff is here to find out information about Punk and Ashley."

"So?"

"So! What are we supposed to tell him?"

"We tell him the truth of course. If we lie that will cause beef between Punk and Jeff."

"I'm sure Ashley said otherwise. If we tell the truth then that means more drama from Ashley."

"I'd rather here drama from Ashley then throwing Punk under the bus."

"You have a point. Let's just go out here and tell Jeff everything we know."

Kofi agreed and him and Christian unlocked the door and left the back room. They sat on a smaller couch across from where Jeff was sitting. Jeff repositioned himself to make himself more comfortable before he began to speak to Kofi and Christian.

"Ok….. I'm here to talk to you guys about what happened at Daven Busters between Punk, Ashley, and me. Ashley told me that she and Punk started out as friends but Punk wanted more than that. He wanted to be with Ashley completely but at the same time she was with me also. I want to get to the bottom of this and I want to know what you guys have to say about this."

Kofi cleared his throat before he answered Jeff.

"This is the God honest truth. Ashley and Punk were seeing each other for a couple of months now and they were friends. Punk never once mentioned that he wanted to be with Ashley but I think it was getting to that point. I've known Punk for a long time and he was definitely hurt when he found out that Ash was playing both sides. It's not the fact that she didn't want a relationship with him it's that fact that she lied to him."

Christian jumped in.

"That's the worst thing you can do to him. Jeff, don't get mad at Punk. He was just as clueless as you were. He didn't know Ash was dating you. If he would've known that he wouldn't have let the relationship progress so far. I know Ashley told you different."

"Yeah she did. She told me that Punk knew about her and I and he didn't give a damn."

Christian frowned at the statement. "You honestly believe that crap."

"She's my woman. I'll believe her before anybody else."

Christian laughed at his stupidity and Kofi just looked at him. Since Christian was in laughing mode Kofi took over.

"That woman got you wrapped over her pinky finger. You're brain washed. You honestly believe that Punk would do something like that?"

"I don't know. He's a man a nowadays men go after whoever they want especially me."

"Well maybe you should ask Punk yourself then he can tell you more about the situation better than me and Christian can. He's not staying at the hotel. He got a vacation home here in Miami so he's staying there. I can give you his number if you want to talk to him."

"Yeah that'll be fine."

Kofi reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone. He went to Punk's name and told Jeff the number. Christian was still laughing to himself and it was starting to annoy Jeff.

"Why are you still laughing?"

"Because you're an idiot. You stay with Ashley you're gonna have a lot of scars on you. Good luck."

Christian got up from the couch and walked into the back room. Kofi and Jeff got up and Kofi escorted Jeff out the lockeroom. Kofi closed the door behind Jeff. Jeff walked to his own lockeroom and unlocked the door. He closed it and sat on the couch in the lounge area. He dialed Punk's number and on the third ring Punk answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Punk this is Jeff. Kofi gave me your number."

"Oh. What's up?"

"I want to talk to you about Ash. A man to man conversation."

"That's fine but I'm busy tomorrow and Thursday. How about Friday at Buffalo Wild Wings at 3:00?"

"That's cool."

"Ok. See you then." Punk hung up the phone and so did Jeff. Jeff sat on the couch deep in thought. _I pray that Punk's Kofi's and Christian's story doesn't match up._


	11. Chapter 11: Blind Date Somewhat

_**I'm back with another chapter and penname. I've sent of all of you a PM because I didn't think you would recognize the new penname. Evilresa17 no more hello DevilAngelResa18 LOL. Thanks for the reviews. Yes everybody Ashley is a dummy but it's a lot of women out here that is like that. Please R&R and I promise you there'll be another chapter tomorrow. BTW, some of you may of noticed that I have a new story up but that's not wrestling. It's Final Fantasy 13. I have the game on my PS3 and decided to write a fic about it. You are more than welcome to read it but if you do don't look at the characters as video game characters. Look at them like normal characters LOL. Hey what can I say! I couldn't put in a better way. Again thanks for the support please R&R and next chapter will be up tomorrow but I won't but it up if I don't have my reviews LOL!**_

Natalya was waiting on Punk to arrive at her house so she can take him somewhere to get his mind off of Ashley. She was waiting on him for about 20 minutes now and she was getting impatient. Men. Can't live without them but sometimes you can't stand them. A knock finally came on the door.

"It's open!"

Punk came in and closed the door behind him. He hugged his best friend and sat down on the couch next to her.

"So where are you taking me?"

"To a blind date"

"What!"

Natalya giggled at Punk. "Well in a way it is. It's someone from the WWE. You know here and she knows you but you don't know who you're going on a date with."

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because you need to get over Ash. You don't want me to call Maryse over here to you?"

Punk laughed before answering. "I think I'll pass on that one. How is Maryse doing anyways?"

"She's ok. She's prepping for tomorrow's match on Smackdown against Ashley. It's a title fight again."

"Oh. I hope Ashley sticks to the script. Win or lose."

"I feel the same way but let's get off of tomorrow an let's get going to your blind date. You follow me to the place and text me whenever you're ready to go. I'll be in the same area because I'm meting a friend at the dinner."

"Ok. Let's go."

Punk and Natalya got up and closed and locked the door and got in their cars. Natalya turned her ignition on and had Punk follow her. 20 minutes later they pulled up to Miami's biggest mall The Hot Spot. It was just recently built and Punk always wanted to go there. Natalya and Punk parked next to each other and got out the car.

"Ok. Punk, if you need me I'll be at that small dinner called "Fitness". You go over there next to that Footlocker and meet your date. Remember to text me when you get ready to go. I don't want to leave you here alone."

"Ok. Text you later and enjoy dinner."

"You enjoy your date."

The two friends hugged and went their separate ways. Natalya went into the Fitness diner and sat down at a booth. 5 minutes later, Jeff sat across Natalya and joined her for dinner.

"Hey Jeff. Now what's this about?"

"I want to talk about Ashley and Punk."

"There is no "them". Punk was thinking about her his completely but that changed a couple of days ago. Punk didn't know that you were Ashley's boyfriend because if he did he wouldn't date Ashley in the first place. They were just good friends going on dates every now and then."

"Did you tell Punk that you were meeting me here?"

"No. I told him I was meeting a friend for dinner. He probably assumed in his mind that I'm meeting Maryse."

"Good. You the only person that I trust to come and talk to."

"You should. I'm your best friend."

The waiter came by to take Jeff's and Natalya's food and drink order. Jeff ordered an avocado burger with a root beer and Natalya ordered a Asian salad with a pink lemonade. Once the waiter was gone Jeff continued to talk to Natalya.

"I have nothing against Punk and I want to let you know that. I want to get to the bottom of this. I've talked to Kofi and Christian and they said the same thing you said."

"Then that should prove that this is Ashley's fault and not Punk's"

"I know the story matches up! I just don't want to believe it!"

Jeff put his head down on the table while Natalya just looked at him. 10 minutes of silence the food finally came. The two dug into their food without one word being said. Once they were finished Natalya had to finish this conversation.

"You're being in denial because you fell in love with Ashley didn't you?"

Jeff sighed before answering. "Yeah. I'm falling for her."

"I'm not going to criticize you if that's what you're thinking. As a best friend I can only give you my opinion if you want it and that's all I can do."

"What's your opinion?"

"I think you're crazy for doing this but when it comes to love a lot of crazy things happen. If you can survive this roller coaster rides then God bless you."

"Thanks Nat for your honesty. I'll talk to Ashley tomorrow after her match."

Natalya and Jeff got up and hugged each other tightly. Jeff knew the truth and Natalya was right. He's being denial because he's falling in love with Ashley.

Punk was waiting t the Footlocker like he was told to. He was kind of curious to know who would want to go out on a date with him. His eyes were suddenly closed by a pair of hands.

"Guess who?"

"The Tooth Fairy."

"No silly! Eve!"

Punk turned around and saw that it was really Eve. They hugged each other and broke apart.

"You're my date!"

"I wouldn't call this a date. I'm just being a sport and helping you get over Ash."

"I appreciate your concern."

"You're welcome. I volunteered my time since I had nothing to do but don't mention this around Ashley."

"Trust me I won't. You're the perfect person to hang around with because I know you have a big shopping addiction."

Eve giggled. "That's right! I figured shopping would keep you more occupied. There's no one in WWE that shops like I do."

"That's cool! I wanted to check out this mall anyways. Have you been here before?"

"Yep! I'll show you all the hot stores! C'mon let's do some shopping!"

Eve grabbed Punk by the arm and started dragging him inside Footlocker to do some sopping. Ounk was happy that he had an energetic shopping buddy with him and while he was in Footlocker he actually had his mind off of Ashley. He was glad Eve volunteered herself to Natalya. Eve was just another great friend to him and he was thankful for friends like her.

_**Ok! Please leave a review and tell me what you think!~Myresa**_


	12. Chapter 12: More Dirt On Ashley

_**Ok I'm back with another update! Thanks to Jen and Ainat for reviewing the story. Please excuse me if the chapter is kind of short. I'm sort of in a rush. In my head it was a little longer than this but I guess not. Anyways I hope you ladies will enjoy this chapter. ~MYRESA**_

Or an average person Punk's credit would be in the toilet but for Punk it isn't. He's a celebrity for crying out loud. H's making six figures and he glad h does. Eve and Punk must've of shopped at everyone store in the mall. They were now resting their tired feet at the food court. Eve was eating Chinese food while Punk was eating a single slice of pizza. Eve wiped her mouth with a napkin and placed her attention on Punk.

"Can you keep a secret?"

Punk was a little taken back by the sudden question but he simply replied by saying. Eve exposed a smile before she spoke. She took a deep breath and exhaled. Punk was curious as to what her secret had to be.

"I have a crush on someone and I don't know how to tell him. I was wondering if you could help me tell him."

"Well it depends. Who is this person?"

Eve took another deep breath before answering. "It's Jeff."

Punk started to cough very hard and he almost choked on his pizza. He quickly drank his root beer to wash the pizza down. Eve got up and went behind Punk's back and started to pat him on his back to make sure he was ok. Once Punk was done chocking Eve returned to her seat and sat down. _What the hell is going on in Eve's mind!_

"I know it's a bit of a shock to you-

"A little! That's a huge bomber! Do you realize the circumstances? Your best friend Ashley is somewhat dating Jeff. You can't have any part to that."

"I know and at first I felt horrible for feeling that way but now I don't. I don't because of what Ashley is doing. Jeff deserves a real woman and not some slut bucket."

"I agree with you Eve. Believe me when I say I do but I don't know if this is the best thing to do. I mean do you really want to hear Ashley's bitching?"

Eve thought about that for a moment and came to the conclusion that she really didn't give a damn. "No because I'm more woman than she is. She is living her life based off of lies. I even heard a rumor about her and someone else."

"Who?"

"You promise you want flip your chair over and say what the fuck when I tell you?"

"I promise."

Eve had to take another deep breath before she spoke again. She did a little silent prayer before telling Punk. Once she was done she opened her eyes and begun to talk to Punk.

"Now this is just a rumor but I've heard that she and Christian have been messing around."

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

Punk got up and flipped his chair all at the same time. Nearby people looked over to see what the hell was going on. Eve quickly tried to calm Punk down.

"You said you promised!"

Punk nodded and sat back down. He had to calm down first before he spok again.

"When did you here this?"

"Long before I heard about you two dating. Word around the girl's lockeroom is that they talking about getting an apartment together."

"That sneaky sonofabitch."

"I know you're upset but if you want to get to the bottom of this please act like you got some sense."

"I will. Thanks for the info."

Eve nodded and she and Punk continued to eat their food.

_**Hoped you liked it ladies. Please read and review. ~MYRESA**_


	13. Chapter 13: Match Gone Wrong

_**Back with another chapter ladies. I had to update this story for my wresting fic readers. I'll pay update my FXIII fic after this one lol. Thanks for the reviews! I hope the drama in this chapter will keep you wanting more. Please R&R and thanks in advance. ~MYRESA**_

Ashley was in her lockeroom preparing for her title match with Maryse. She did pushups, pull ups, and crunches before she got her wrestling outfit on. There was a knock on the door and Ashley said come in. Stan appeared from behind the door.

"Hi Stan. What's up?"

"Vince told me to let you know that you're on in 5."

Ashley nodded and Stan left her lockeroom. Eve came in and walked bu Ashley without saying anything to her. She went into her gear bag and got her purse. She went back into the front of the lockeroom and was about to walk out the door until Ashley said something to her.

"Are you going to watch my match?"

"Yeah I will. I'll be backstage."

Eve left and closed the door. Once Ashley looked at herself in the mirror she walked out her lockeroom and made her way to the pit. Ashley waited patiently for Vince to give her the ok to go out in the ring. Vince gave Ashley the thumbs up and walked out towards the ring. A lot of people were booing her because she's the heel character and nobody likes the heel character. Once Ashley did poses in the ring Maryse's music came on and the crowd went crazy. Maryse high fived a few people here and there as she made her way to the ring. Once Maryse did all her poses, she gave her title to the referee. He held the title in the air and the crowd went wild. Ashley shot Maryse a nasty look and Maryse put the middle finger up at her. The bell rung and Ashley and Maryse started wrestling each other according to plan. Ashley had Maryse in a grapple move and Ashley hissed in Maryse's ear.

"I will be champion no matter what you do!"

"You can never be champion and if you do become champ it's a fluke."

"Well watch me become champ now!"

Ashley slammed Maryse to the mat. Vince frowned and looked over the script. He noticed that that's not part of the script. She got on top of Maryse and started to punch her in the face. After 12 punches Maryse was now bleeding in the face. The referee knew something wasn't right so he signaled for the bell to be rung. Vince and other referees came in the ring. Vince managed to get Ashley off of Maryse. A medical tended to Maryse to stop the bleeding. After an hour almost went by, the blood was cleared up and Maryse was in the medical wing while Ashley was in the security area of the arena. Vince was handling business with police. Eve was running through the arena trying to find Punk's lockeroom. Once she found it she didn't even bother to knock on the door. She was even more excited when she saw that Natalya was inside the lockeroom too.

"Punk and Natalya, you have to come to the hospital wing quick. Maryse is in there bleeding half to death!"

Natalya quickly jumped up.

"What happened to her Eve!"

"I don't know! I heard something about Ashley not following the script like she was supposed to. Maryse is injured very badly."

Punk stood up from the couch also.

"We need to go to the hospital wing now."

Eve, Natalya, and Punk hurriedly made their way to the hospital wing. When they got there it was crowded with a lot of people. The three of them pushed people aside to get into Maryse's room. Once they were in there, Eve quickly closed and locked the door. Natalya looked at her best friend and Maryse looked back at Natalya.

"Oh my gosh. Look at what she did to you."

"I'm ok."

The doctors were able to stop the bleeding that was coming from Maryse's face. She had a big white patch on her right check. Her mouth was swollen a little from all that drama. Eve approached Maryse to see if she was ok.

"I just wanted to be sure that Punk or Natalya saw you. I know you're close to Natalya."

"Thanks Eve."

Eve was hesitant about holding Maryse's hand because she knows that Maryse isn't that type of person to get held but in this case someone needed to comfort her. Eve grabbed onto Maryse's hand. Maryse gave a weak smile and let down her guard. Punk went over to the other side of the bed.

"We're here for you Maryse. Don't be the hardcore Maryse we all know you are. Just for one second of your life be human and let someone comfort you."

Maryse nodded and allowed Punk to rub her right arm Maryse closed her eyes and relaxed herself. She knew it was time to leave the WWE. She's getting too old to be fighting caddy women like Ashley. Maryse knew Ashley will get her karma soon. Once Maryse recovered she knew she had to make an appointment with Vince and tell him that's she's done with the WWE for good. It's now time for he to be her own boss

_**I hoped you guys like the new chapter. I'll update as soon as I can. Please read and review and thanks again in advance. ~MYRESA**_


	14. Chapter 14: Congratulations & Truth

_**I'm back with another update. Yay me! Thank you for all the reviews and love. At first I didn't think this story will be a hit but it is although I don't think no story can top Nightmares in Jamaica. I mean 29 chapters and 111 reviews! That's huge lol. Anyways, please read and enjoy this chapter and I don't know if this chapter is short or not. Again this is one of the those chapters where it was longer in my head but I guess not once it got on Microsoft 2007 lol, Enjoy!**_

Maryse had on a professional looking shirt that was black along with black slacks and heels. She was on her way to Vince's office. Enough was enough and Maryse need to talk to the head honcho about her plans about the WWE and her future goals in life. She appeared at the marble double doors and knocked on them. Vince opened the door with cheer and extended his arm to grant Maryse entrance in his office. Maryse casually walked in and she admired Vince's office. It had marble from head to toe. It was a book shelf full of mythologies and encyclopedias on animals. Vince showed Maryse where to seat so their conference could be beginning. Once they were seated, Vince began to speak after taking a swig of water.

"I here you want to talk about business with me?"

"Yes sir. I don't want to waste precious time so I'll get straight to the point. I want to resign from the WWE."

Vince eyes widened up.

"If it's about what Ashley did I can reassure you that Ashley is on suspension for 2 weeks. Not only that she won't be able to get a title shot until next year."

"That's partially the reason but the main reason is I want to claim something that's my own. I want to start my own business."

"What business did you have in mind?"

"Something that I enjoy to do only now I can do it in a professional manner."

Vince arched his eyebrow a little. He was curious to know what Maryse wants to do but she's a secretive person and you can't get stuff out of her so easily.

"I see that you're very serious. All I need is a letter of resignation and your signature stating that you've resigned and today's date."

Vince went inside his desk and pulled out the papers. Maryse eagerly signs and date the papers. She rose from her seat and gave Vince a goodbye handshake. She walked out the door feeling relieved. Maryse walked to what used to be her lockeroom. She went inside and saw Natalya on the couch sitting down. Natalya quickly went up to Maryse to get the scoop.

"What have you decided to do?"

"I've decided to be my own boss."

Natalya and Maryse jumped up and down for joy. There was a knock on the lockeroom door and Natalya opened it. Punk, Kofi, Christian and Eve came in the door saying congratulations and Punk had a cake with whipped icing on it saying congratulations on it. Maryse was happy and surprised at the same time. Natalya took the cake from Punk and Natalya, Eve, Christian, and Kofi went over and started to cut the chocolate cake. Punk went over and hugged Maryse.

"Congratulations woman."

"Thanks Punk."

They broke apart and went to the table with everyone else. Each person had one slice of cake but it was so good that everyone went for a second slice. After the cake was eaten, everyone sat around the couch, cracking jokes on each other. Maryse was surprised that she was having so much fun. She hasn't laughed this much since forever. Once everyone decided that they will play Truth. Of course the object of the game is to tell the truth. Natalya spoke first.

"Ok this directed to Kofi. If I had too much to drink would you take advantage of me and have sex with me?"

"Well if the game was called Lie through Your Teeth then the answer will be no but since it's Truth the answer is yes."

Everyone started to laugh at Kofi's comment. It was Kofi's turn to answer a question.

"This question is for Christian. Is it true that you and Ashley are messing around?"

Everyone made sure that they were turning their attention to Christian especially Punk. He was going to ask Christian later but Kofi beat him to the punch.

"In the past yes. W messed around in the beginning of her contract signing. Once I found out she was like Julia Roberts on Pretty Woman I left that alone. I know it's been rumors going around the WWE saying we getting an apartment with each other be we're not. She a 5 dollar hoe and-

"More like 1."

Everyone laughed at Maryse's comment. Christian continued.

"I don't where that information came from but either way it goes its not true. Ashley change men like she changes her underwear. Don't believe anything that lady say. Who knows, she probably made that rumor up herself."

Everyone nodded in agreement and all thought in their heads they wouldn't put it past Ashley. It was Christian turn to put a truth on someone.

"This is for Eve. If I had purposely touched your breast on a date would you knee me in the penis or blush and giggle?"

"I would knee you in the penis then blush and giggle."

Everyone laughed and it was now Eve's turn.

"This is for Punk. If you had to pick someone from this crowd to take on a date who will it be?"

"Well it wouldn't be Kofi and Christian that's for damn sure. I would take…. Maryse out that is if she wants to."

Maryse chocked on her water. It was Punk's turn to ask a question.

"This is for you Maryse. I know you got a white patch on your face but would you like to go out with me tomorrow?"

Everyone was ready to hear what Maryse had to say. Nobody ever asked her out before. Maryse swallowed the last bit of her water before answering.

"Yes I will go out with you Punk but I'm not a rebound woman."

"I didn't think of you like that."

Everyone in the lockeroom and Maryse and Punk looked at everyone like they were crazy but with a big smirk on their face. Maryse rolled her eyes playfully.

"Damn ya'll act like we getting married!"

Natalya spoke to Maryse. "It's nothing like that. We just happy that you finally got a date girlie!"

_**Hoped you ladies enjoyed the update. Maryse got a date but she quit with WWE. What's her business career you may ask well you just have to wait and find out as the story progresses lol. I hoped you liked the humor I put into this chapter too. I'll add more as I progress the story. Thanks in advance for everything! ~Myresa**_


	15. Chapter 15: Punk's & Maryse's Date

_**Ok I'm back with another chapter! Thank you for all the support and reviews. I want to make an announcement today. I'm half way through this story. Again, answer my poll on my profile page if you want a sequel or prequel to a story. Enough with my gibberish. Enjoy the chapter and please leave a review. ~Myresa**_

Punk was on his way to Maryse's hotel room. He was excited to take Maryse on a date. He always wanted to but never had the courage to ask her out but now since they were both single it was all fair. He arrived at the hotel and he got out of the car. He went inside and went directly to the second floor. He went to Maryse's hotel room but was extra excited when she was on her way out the door. They both smiled at each other.

"Hey Punk. You're ready to go?"

"Yeah I hope you'll enjoy yourself."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see when we get there."

Maryse smiled as she took Punk by the arm as he led the way to his car. He politely opened the door for her. As she sat in the car, Punk admired Maryse's body from head to toe. He closed the door and got on the driver side. He turned the engine on and her drove to the destination. 10 minutes of riding in the car, Punk and Maryse arrived at a building Maryse never looked at since she's been in Miami. Punk saw that Maryse was confused about where they were at. Punk smirked at the thought of the surprise he had for Maryse. They walked inside the building and Maryse saw that it was a place for people to eat and conversant but the strange thing is she didn't see the name of the building. A waiter approached Maryse and Punk and escorted them to a table. There was jazz music playing a the finest champagne were being served also. Punk ordered some Chardonnay while they patiently wait for the waiter to come back with a food order. Punk smiled at Maryse and she blushed behind her menu.

"I've never seen you blush so much a day in my life."

"That's because you never hung out with me until now."

They both smiled at each other. The waiter came back with the champagne and was ready to take a food order. Maryse kept it simple and had ordered a Mexican salad with two slices of pita bread on the side. Punk ordered baby back ribs with a side order of Texas loaded fries. The waiter took the menus and headed towards the back of the restaurant. Punk turned his attention back to Maryse.

"I think you'll like it here."

"What makes you think that?"

"Natalya told me you loved poetry so I decided to bring you to a poetry club sort of."

Maryse gasped at Punk. She could kill Natalya for telling Punk her secret but she decided in her mind that it wasn't so much of a big deal so she decided against it. The food was brought to them and both Maryse and Punk dug into their food with no hesitation. It took them about 30 minutes to complete their food. Once they were done with their food the entertainment portion. A female announcer came to the stage.

"My name is Ariel and welcome to Ariel."

Everyone applauded as they eagerly wait for her to continue speaking.

"Please help me welcome a favorite to the stage, Tim Jones!"

The audience clapped as Tim appeared on stage. Maryse was happy that Punk decided to bring her here instead of a typical date like dinner and a movie. Tim cleared his voice before he spoke.

_The night was lonesome  
I was with her and she was with me  
But as the night went on  
I knew she belonged to another man_

_She told she would leave but she didn't  
I was such a fool for believing  
That love existed in her  
So I have now learned_

_I've learned not to love early  
Don't be like me  
Don't start something with a woman  
If that woman belongs to another man  
I was a fool of love_

Tim bowed at the audience and he received a standing ovation from the audience. Maryse wished she had some of her poems done so she could recite some of her poetry. Once the crowd settled down and returned to having their own personal conversations, Maryse turned to Punk.

"Thanks for bringing me her Punk. Not bad for a date."

"I was kind of hoping that this won't be our last."

Maryse smiled at Punk as she took a sip of her champagne. She was flatter that Punk was willing to take her out again.

"Maybe you will be able to. It depends on how the rest of the day goes."

"That's fine with me. Why did you resign from the WWE if you don't mind me asking?"

"I wanted to be my own boss. Besides, the women there are super caddy. This white patch is on my fce because of that lunatic Ashley. It's women like her that makes it hard for real women in the world. Women like her sleep their way to the top."

Punk nodded in agreement as he took of sip of his champagne and placed it back down on the table.

"So are you opening up a poetry club or something dealing with it?"

"Nope. Surprisingly, I'm going to open up my own firm for psychiatrists. I'm a certified psychiatrist."

Punk was surprised.

"If that's the case then why come to the WWE?"

"The WWE had more money coming in. I was just there to rake up the cash for my own firm and now I'm in the process of getting my firm here in Miami."

"That's great. You'll be a great psychiatrist. Although, you may be a little too physical."

Both Punk and Maryse laughed at the memory. Once they were finished talking, Punk paid the bill and he and Maryse walked out of the door walking hand and hand.

_**I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm starting college Monday and updates may be slowed because of that so please forgive me. Thanks in advance for the reviews! ~Myresa**_


	16. Chapter 16: Ashley's Up To Something

_**Ok Ladies! Back with another chapter. Thanks for all the love and support. I'm going to make sure you all enjoy my stories just as much as I enjoy writing them. I felt the lack of motivation so I'm playing Babyface- Whip Appeal lol! I needed music motivation. I don't have to get my hair done until tonight so I thought I could squeeze on more chapter in before I head to college tomorrow. Well please read and review and thanks in advance! ~Myresa**_

Ashley was waiting impatiently for Vince to show up in his office. Because of last night's rumble with Maryse, Ashley is suspended and possibly fired. Ashley prayed that she wasn't fired because what would she do for money? If she's fired she got to really do some sucking up to Jeff if she wants to keep her luxuries. Vince walked into his office with a pissed off look upon his face. He sat down in his chair and stared at Ashley for a moment. He then looked at the police report for a couple of moments then looked back at Ashley. He slammed the papers down on his desk as he held the bridge of his nose. Ashley frowned out the old fart.

"What seems to be the problem Vince?"

"The problem is you Ashley. Maryse is putting a lawsuit on the WWE because of your actions. I have no other choice but to let you go until this lawsuit situation is cleared up."

Ashley raised out of her chair.

"What do you mean until this lawsuit situation clears up! You know damn well you need me Vince! I'm the best female heel you have!"

"That may be true about the best female heel however it's not true about I need you. You need me. I will stick to my decision as far as letting you go until the lawsuit clears up."

"What am I supposed to do for money Vince!"

"Go lay in Jeff's lap like you always do! You'll figure out something! I may be the boss but I know what goes on in my company!"

Ashley cried angry tears as she turned around and walked out of Vince's office while slamming the door behind her. She bumped into a studio director without saying a word. She went into Jeff's lockeroom and slammed that door also. Jeff looked up at her like she done lost hr damn mind.

"What the hell is your problem!"

"Vince just fired me Jeff!"

"Well good you deserved it!"

Ashley looked up at Jeff. Did she hear him correctly? Why in the hell would he say something like that to her? She walked up to Jeff slowly as she was still comprehending in her mind what he had just said to her.

"Why would you say something like that to me?"

"Because it's the truth Ashley. What you did to Maryse was wrong and you know it. You have to wait your turn just like everyone else does for a title shot. Maryse left for good. Ashley why do you do the things you do?"

Ashley thought about it for a moment before answering.

"I want some attention Jeff. I thought if I was so controversial I could be popular but I guess it backfired on me. I didn't mean for this to happen but it did and I'm sorry."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to. You should apologize to Maryse about that however you do owe me an apology."

Ashley now had a confuse look on her face.

"You should apologize to me about Daven Busters. What you did was uncool and unlady like."

Ashley looked up at Jeff with sappy eyes.

"I'm sorry Jeff for everything that I put you through."

Jeff grabbed Ashley and embraced her with a loving hug. A tear fell down Ashley's face as she continue to clutch Jeff in her arms. Jeff released her a little and looked down at her.

"I love you Ashley Massaro."

Ashley looked up Jeff.

"Where did that come from?"

"It came from the heart."

Jeff pulled her I for another hug. Ashley had a confused look on her face still. She hoped that Jeff didn't expect her to say it back to him. Jeff released her a little again and then kissed her softly on her lips. She pulled back when he did. Although she doesn't love him, Ashley know that Jeff is s good kisser.

"I'm going to Vince's office right quick then I'm packing my things up. When you leave could you please close and lock the door?"

Ashley nodded and Jeff kissed Ashley one more time before walking out of the door. Ashley looked around the lockeroom and saw that Jeff's wallet was on the small table next to the couch. She walked up to the table and she picked the wallet up. She opened it and started to rummage through it. She ran upon a credit card that every WWE employer has. She grabbed the credit card and placed it in her pocket. She placed the wallet exactly how it was before she touched it. She walked out the door, closed and locked it before Jeff came back and realizes it was gone. Ashley walked to her lockeroom and gathered her things together. She hurriedly packed her things and grabbed all of her gear. Mickie came inside the lockeroom without knocking and it caused Ashley to jump.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You just scared me that's all. What are you doing for the rest of the day?"

"Nothing much. I'm just going to the hotel and chilling for the rest of the night."

"Oh, well I'll see you around then."

Mickie nodded, grabbed her gear bag, and walked out of the door. Ashley quickly got her bag and practically ran out the door. She ran out of the entrance of the arena and went to her car. Once she had placed her gear in the car, she went to the driver side, turned the car on, and quickly went to the nearest bank.

_**Ashley's a thief! Lol! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I'll updated as soon as I can!**_


	17. Chapter 17: Realization

_**I'm back with another chapter lady! I'm sorry it's been a couple of days since I've updated this story but I had a lot of studying to do for an incoming test. I'm glad you ladies loved the last chapter. Now I left off where Ashley was taking off with Jeff's WWE debit card correct? I know you ladies are wondering what the hell is going on and why did she take the check. Well those questions will be answered in these chapters and also will Maryse and Punk continue to grow? Find out as Heartbreaking Punk Diva continues to progress. ~Myresa**_

Ashley was going 70 in a 55 mile speed zone. She constantly looked in her rearview mirrors to look out for policemen. She saw a Chase bank a few yards ahead of her. She slowed down and pulled into the parking lot. She didn't even bother to park the car correctly as she quickly hopped out of her vehicle. She powered walked to her trunk and popped it open. She grabbed a blonde wig. Something that Barbie would wear. Ashley quickly put on some Paris Hilton looking shades to cover her identity in case something goes wrong. She slammed the trunk shut and practically jogged to the entrance of the bank. She walked inside and saw that there was a long line. She huffed as she walked behind a lady as she impatiently waited for her turn to approach. It seemed like she was in the line forever. As the receptionist said next behind her desk, Ashley walked up to the lady and pulled out the debit card.

"Before I withdraw any money, may I please be informed about how much money is on this card?"

Ashley slid the card under the clear glass as the receptionist grabbed the card from Ashley. She noticed that there was a man's name on the debit card and not a woman's.

"I need to see some ID ma'am."

Ashley went into her pursue and grabbed an ID from her wallet. She pushed the ID under the clear glass as the lady looked at it. Ashley knew that it was a fake ID. She liked to take precautions so she paid some rusty man fifty bucks for a fake ID. The lady nodded and pushed the ID back towards Ashley. Ashley purposely had it to where the dud ID would have her last name listed as Hardy instead of Massaro. The receptionist scanned the card and she spoke to Ashley.

"This account shows that it contains $25,000"

Ashley nodded greedily as she saw the opportunity in front of her.

"How much am I allowed to withdraw a day?"

"Chase's policy is that $2, 000 is the max per three days: However, if you would like all of your money we can set you up on a plan that will let you withdraw $2, 000 a day. All you would have to do is come by this bank only and pick the money up."

"I like that idea better. I would love to do that."

The lady nodded and had Ashley sign a documentation stating that she agreed to the terms and the conditions of the plan that was recently stated. Ashley pushed the paper back to the kind hearted lady and the lady secretly passed Ashley the money so no one will see her money. Ashley hastily placed the money in her pursue. She thanks the woman and walked out of the bank while doing cartwheels in her mind. She didn't think she couldn't pull this off but she did. In order for her to pull this off completely, she would have to avoid Jeff for a couple of days. She'll be back at the bank tomorrow morning to make another withdrawal.

**XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Jeff was hanging up the phone. It was the fifth time he had called Ashley's cell phone. He was beginning to worry about her. He hasn't heard from her since he last saw her. He expected her to wait in the lockeroom for him but he assumed she needed some air. I made it up in his mind that if Ashley was in grave danger she would call him. Jeff placed his phone on the small table and sunken his body into the couch while thinking. He was hurt at the fact that Ashley didn't say "I love you too" at him when he told her that he loved him. Jeff began to wonder about everyone's comments. Is what they were saying true? Jeff thoughts were interrupted by the knock on his lockeroom door.

"Come in."

Eve appeared from behind the door. She smiled at him and he returned a smile back. He scooted over for a little to allow Eve to sit down on the couch also. She sat down and that Jeff looked troubled.

"Having issues with Ashley aren't you?"

Jeff looked appealed that Eve could spot that right off the back. He sighed before responding to Eve's question and huffed.

"Yes I am. I told her that I loved her couple of minutes ago and I expected her to give me the same response or something similar but I didn't receive anything from her. It's like she don't care about me at all."

Eve sighed.

"Not to make it seem like I'm hating on you or Ashley or anything of the sort but she don't care Jeff. Ashley is a slut bucket that always have her eye on money."

Jeff paid more attention on Eve now.

"What do you mean?"

"Check your wallet and see if you can find your WWE card that Vince gives every wrestler."

Jeff grabbed his wallet off the small table and opened his wallet up. He emptied everything out of his wallet to see if his eyes were deceiving him but they weren't. His WWE card was missing. Jeff looked back up at Eve in total horror.

"My card is gone! How can she withdraw money if my name is on the card!"

"It's a crusty looking man that lives around her in Miami and he conjures up people a fake ID for a small fee. She must've got one and placed her last name on the dud so she can pose as your wife. As long as it's the spouse, you can make financial things with a card."

Jeff rose up from the couch. He can't believe Ashley had betrayed him like this.

"Eve I want you to come with me and help me find Ashley."

Eve nodded and both she and Jeff walked out of the lockeroom. Although it was the wrong moment to think about this but Eve hope going through this with Jeff will bring her one step closer to her and Jeff being more than just friends.


	18. Chapter 18: Official

_**I'm here to bless you ladies with another chapter. Thank you for all of the reviews. It meant so much to me that I decided to do a surprise update but don't get used to it. College life has taken most of my time and energy. Now let's do a recap shall we? Ashley went to the bank and took some money from Jeff's and now he's on his way to investigate the situation. The reason being is because Ashley pretty much lost her job. She doesn't want to be broke so she stole some money. I'll elaborate more on her later but right now let's see what Maryse, Punk, Kofi, and Christian are doing with their lives.**_

Punk smelled his arms, breath, and clothes as he looked in the mirror to see his reflection. The first date with Maryse was a hit so Punk built up enough courage to ask her out again. He was happy that he was finally over Ashley and started to experience the dating world. Although he's only been dating Maryse for a couple of weeks, she's the only woman Punk has gone out with since the break up. He knew it was best to explore his options more but he was very fond of Maryse. Natalya burst into his room door without knocking. Nat always did that to him so he was used to it by now.

"Who are you getting extra sexy for?"

"Maryse. We got a date together down by the river. We've been kind of dating a lot lately and our friendship is developing well."

Nat arched her eyebrow up as she stared at Punk. She began to hum "Here Comes the Bride" and Punk threw a pillow at her. Nat giggled and placed the pillow on the bed.

"It's nothing like that! We're just good friends that's all."

"Whatever you say Punk. Whatever you say."

Kofi and Christian came into the door and made their presence known by saying hey hey hey like they were Fat Albert. Everyone laughed and gave each other hugs as they greeted one another. Once Punk was done greeting his friends, he went back to the mirror to make sure that everything was right about him. Kofi looked at Punk and then nudged both Nat and Chris to pay close attention to Punk.

"I've noticed that you're so engrossed with yourself in that mirror."

"Yeah I am. I want to be sure that I'm ok looking when me and Maryse go out tonight."

"My point excatcly. You haven't looked t yourself like this since Ash. You started to do all of this when you felt that the relationship was getting serious."

Punk stopped dead in his tracks and turned to look at Kofi. Now that Kofi had mentioned it, Christian do recall how Punk used to act when him and Ashley started to go on dates that were more serious. The thought made Christian chip in his comment.

"Now that Kofi metioned it you are acting the same. When you and Ashley were dating you always did this." Christian paused before speaking again. "Do you think you and Maryse will become a actual couple?"

Punk pondered on that statement for a moment. Maryse is a piece of work and Punk knows she got an attitude out of this world but she was dedicated to her life. Maryse was the type of woman to take everything serious and that could be a good and bad thing. Punk returned back to reality and answered his friend's question.

"It could possibly happen and actually I want it to happen. Maryse has flaws but she's the type of woman I need in my life right now."

Christian awwwwed at Punk and Punk threw a pillow at him. his phone started to vibrate and Punk picked the phone up and saw that Maryse had texted him. _Come to the beach_. Punk had replied "OK" and then placed his phone in his pocket. He made sure everything was fine with him for the last time and he walked out of the door with everyone else behind him. Once they were in the parking lot, Kofi, Christian, and Natalya all waved Punk goodbye and got into their cars and drove off. Punk drove off towards the beach. It was a 15 minute drive there and he got out of his car and closed and locked the door. He walked on the sandy sand with his shoes off. The sand gushed between his toes as he walked slowly across the beach. Once he saw Maryse in her black and red bikini, he smiled. They ran towards each other and greeted each other with a big hug. Once they let each other go, Punk gave Maryse a kiss on her cheek.

"Missed me?"

"Not really."

Maryse giggled and Punk laughed with her. They walked on the beach hand and hand while talking about their future. Punk was more interested in what Maryse had to say.

"I have no intentions of going bck to the WWE. Business is great and I'm making more at my firm than at the WWE already. I love being my own boss. I really don't do too well with taking orders."

Punk nodded in agreement to let her know he understood where she was coming from. Punk kept thinking about what his friends had said to him earlier. For a couple of weeks, Maryse and Punk have been going on friednly dates and enjoying themseleves while on them. Can the relatioship possibly g further than this? Punk decided it's only one way to find out.

"Hey, Maryse can I ask you something?"

"Sure what's up?"

"We've been dating for a very long time and I was wondering can we take this relationship to another level."

Maryse stopped dead in her tracks to look at Punk competly.

"What do you mean?"

"I want us to be together as a couple."

Maryse chocked on her saliva. She knew that Punk liked her but she didn't know he liked her this much. She always saw Punk as a friend but could she see him for more than that? She looked up at him carefully.

"If we do decide to go that far, I must warn you. I'm a complicated person and I'm not a rebound woman."

"I understand that."

Punk got closer to Maryse and held her hand softly. She melted littl but she had to stay focus.

"I'm a business woman and I sometimes get moody and I need space-"

"I don't care. You're a human being Maryse. Please don't put your gaurd up again. Just take a chance on something for once in your life."

Maryse stared into Punk eyes and concluded that he was right. Maryse played the careful road for too long. Maybe now it's time to break the ice and take a risk on something she's never took a risk on before. Withput any words, Punk pressed his lips on Maryse's and kissed her passionately. Maryse gasped a little but she replied back with the same passion. the two continued to kiss one another as they broke apart slowly for air. Punk smiled down at Maryse.

"So I'm taking that as a yes?"

Maryse smiled and nodded at Punk's statement. "Yes"

Punk lifted Maryse in the air and carried her on the beach as Maryse laughed and kissed him on his lips.

_**I hoped you enjoyed it. I'm at school right now waiting for my class to start. English 199 damn that man is boring as hell! Lol! I guess I should suck it up and knock my ten years of college out of the way now. Wish me and my husband luck on college! He's at Wayne State and I'm going to pray for him lol! ~Myresa**_


	19. Chapter 19: Change

_**Ok I'm back with another chapter. Since I've did all of my homework, I've decided to update today. Thank you everyone for all the reviews including my new reviewer. I hope you keep up with the story. Anyways, a short and sweet author's note time for the story! ~Myresa**_

Ashley was sitting on her hotel bed counting the crisp 100 dollar bill in her head. She smiled as her plan succeeded. Once the morning was here she would go to the same bank and pick up her money. She almost felt sorry for the men she tricked. She tricked them so easily that she had them wrapped around her finger. After she counted her last 100 dollar bill she placed it in her Coach duffle bag and put the duffle bag in the hotel closet. She got on her bed and turned the tv on. She flicked the channels over and over again until she saw that Maury was on and she decided to watch it. She shifted her position to get more comfortable to enjoy the episode. There was a loud knock on the door. Ashley looked at it and glared. She was the only one that stayed at this hotel and she didn't tell anybody about switching hotels. She looked away from it and continued to watch the tv. Another knock was on the door and Ashley huffed as she got up to answer it. Without walking in politely, Jeff and Eve burst through he door and it caught Ashley off guard.

"What the hell are you doing here Jeff!"

"I came to get my money now where is it!"

"I don't know what are you talking about"

"Don't play dumb Ash. You know exactly what he's talking about. Hand over my man's money now!"

Ashley shot a nasty glare at Eve.

"Your man!"

"Yes my man! Jeff is mine! Now where is the money?"

Eve started to look around the room. She checked under the bed and in the bathroom. She looked at the closet door and stared at it for a minute. She walked to the closet door and pulled it open. She grabbed the Coach duffle bag and opened it up. She gasped as she gave the bag to Jeff. He looked inside of it and he looked at Ashley with a glare.

"This is the money you stole from me and don't make me beat it out of you!"

Ashley's eyes teared up as she confessed.

"Okay! I stole the money from your account! Once Vince sai there's a possibility that I might not get hired back I panicked and now I have no money."

Jeff sighed at Ashley.

"Why don't you go back to school. At least start off at community college. You always told me you wanted to be a vet."

"I don't have any money to start off with."

"Just take the money you took from me. It'll at least pay two semesters of schooling."

Ashley batted her vigorously. She was appeased that Jeff would make such an offer to her after what she just did. She sighed heavily.

"I can't accept your offer Jeff. As bad as I want to I won't. I need to stop this madness and act like I'm an adult."

Eve and Jeff nodded at Ashley's statement. They were glad that Ashley finally grew up as not only an adult but as a person. Jeff gave the dufflebag to Ashley and she looked at Jeff cautiously.

"Go ahead and take. I'm resigning to TNA anyways. They pay almost a two million a year. It's way more than what Vince cheap ass is paying me. Take it Ash."

Ashley took the Coach dufflebag and placed it on the bed. She gave Jeff an honest and sincere hug. A tear slid down her right eye as she realized what she was doing was wrong. Once the embrace was over she went over to Eve and embraced her. Eve felt the sincerity in Ashley and for the first time she knew that Ashley was finally up to no good. Ashley broke the friendly hug and stepped away from Jeff and Eve. She looked at them back and forth and took in the picture. Jeff and Eve was looking at her in a wondering state of mind.

"What are you looking at?"

"You and Jeff. I noticed that you said that Jeff was your man. Is that really true Eve?"

"Well uh… um. Well you see what had happened was-"

Jeff politely and carefully grappled Eve's arm and embraced her with a light kiss on the lips. Jeff's sudden movement caught Eve off guard but that didn't stop her from kissing Jeff. She longed for this moment and she wasn't about to let it slip through her finger tips. She sucked and nipped at Jeff's succulent lips. Jeff pulled away an stared into Eve's beautiful orbs.

"Of course I am your man."

Surprisingly Ashley clapped at the two people amongst her. Jeff smirked while Eve blushed and giggled. Ashley smiled at the two of them and it was a sincere true smile.

"Congratulations you two. I knew that Jeff had a crush on you or Mickie and I guess it was you."

"Really? How did you react to it?"

"I didn't care I was into my gold digging ways but now that my eyes are clear I realized that I'm so much more than that. Money isn't everything and I shouldn't money consume me and regulate my life. Jeff, you're not the only one I should apologize to. Punk deserves an apology just as much as you do. Do you mind if I ride with you and Eve?"

"Sure no problem."

"When we get there Jeff can we talk more about this attraction gong on between us?"

"It's more than an attraction sweetheart. I knew you liked me for months now and I finally got you. I was torn between you and Ashley."

Eve smiled and nodded as her, Ash, and Jeff walked out the hotel door and lobby. The women got inside of Jeff's rental and he got on the driver's side. He turned the ignition on and the engine roared to life. Jeff drove off and made his way to the arena. Ashley relaxed in the back seat as she looked out of the window. She propped her head a little and asked Jeff a question.

"Hey Jeff how did you know what hotel I was at?"

"It was the hotel closet to the bank!"

Everyone laughed as the car continued to move on the road. Ashley laid back an went into thinking mode. The thoughts of ending her trifling ways were unimaginable and the though of a new Ashley plastered a smile on her face.

_**Hoped you all enjoyed it. Now it's time for me to go to bed so I can get up for school tomorrow. See ya whenever I can people! ~Myresa**_


	20. Chapter 20: Apologizing to Punk

Ok I'm back with another update! Thank you for all of the reviews. Please excuse me if the chapter is a little short. I have to practice on a speech that's due on Monday. Anywho, I'm going to keep this Author Note short & Sweet so just enjoy the chapter please! ~Myresa

_**The swishing sound of the spinner filled the room as Punk and Maryse were on a Twister pad. Punk had his hands on two blue circles and his feet on two green circles. Maryse had her hands on two yellow circles and her feet was on two green circles. Mickie flicked the spin dial on the colorful board and waited for the dial to stop spinning. The dial finally stopped and Mickie called out the color and body part.**_

"_**Right hand on blue!"**_

_**Maryse moaned as she began to stretch her arm out as Punk smiled at her and placed his right hand on a blue circle with ease. Once they were in position, Mickie flicked the dial again and once again called out the color and body part.**_

"_**Left hand on green!"**_

"_**For the love of God!"**_

_**Maryse tried her best to extend her hand to one of the green colored spots but her body gave up on her and she collapsed on the floor with a loud thud right behind her. Punk settled his body on the floor with Maryse while chanting to himself.**_

"_**Who's the man? Who's the man? Who's the man? Who's the man? Punk's the man! Punk's the man! Punk's the man! Punk's the man!"**_

_**He practically sung it as he continued. Maryse slightly hit Punk in his chest. Punk pretended it hurt and quivered in pain. The three of them laughed at Punk's stupidity. All heads turned towards the door when Natalya opened the lockeroom door. Everyone greeted her with friendly hugs.**_

"_**What's everyone doing in here?"**_

"_**Punk and Maryse were playing Twister and Punk won."**_

"_**That's because I wasn't playing with him. C'mon lets play!"**_

_**Maryse, Natalya, and Punk got on the Twister pad and began to play. Their limbs were quickly tied in a knot with one another. The laughs and giggles erupted in the lockeroom as the four buddies continued to play Twister. A knock was on the door and Mickie got up from the chair and opened the door. She was surprised to see Jeff and Eve but shocked when Ashley appeared. Punk, Natalya, and Maryse began to untie themselves as the six eyes stared at the tattooed diva. Once they were done untying their legs, Punk walked slowly to Ashley with a curious brow.**_

"_**What are you doing here?"**_

"_**I came here to apologize."**_

_**Maryse, Natalya, and Mickie looked confused. They never in their lives heard those words come out of Ashley's mouth. Mickie approached Ashley a little closer with an even more curious brow.**_

"_**Did I hear you correctly?"**_

"_**Yeah… I feel terrible for everything I've done to Punk."**_

_**She turned her head towards Punk and stood in front of him face to face. She hugged him sincerely. The confused look on Punk's face made him not return the favor. Ashley knew this would happen and she released Punk to look up at his eyes.**_

"_**I apologize for all the pain I've put you through. I want you to let you know that I'm done with my ways and I'm making something out of myself. I'm going back to school to get my life back on track."**_

_**Punk nodded and showed a little smile for Ashley. She smiled back at him. In her mind she was reminiscing on how much of a good man Punk was to her.**_

"_**Not to try to do something but…. Are you available?"**_

_**Maryse stepped right next to Punk and held on to his right arm. She looked at Ashley dead in her eyes.**_

"_**I'm with him now. We've been dating for months now."**_

"_**Oh."**_

_**The hurt was apparent in Ashley's voice. He didn't expect Punk to date Maryse but if he's happy with her then what could Ashley do? A tear slid down Ashley's face she ran out of the door without looking back. The confusion filled the room as everyone was wondering what the hell was going on. Eve scrunched her face up.**_

"_**What's with her?"**_

_**Jeff strutted his shoulders.**_

"_**Don't know. Now that she's gone, go ahead and make your announcement."**_

_**Eve blushed with escheatment as she jumped up and down like a kid with candy.**_

"_**Jeff and I are together!"**_

_**Everyone awwwed the new couple as everyone began talking among themselves. Jeff and Eve joined in the game of Twister as Maryse sat out this time and spinner the dial to begin the game.**_

_**I know it's short but I have a speech to prep for. Now I have a project in the making coming a couple of days. This story will officially be finished tomorrow! Last chapter of the story is tomorrow! I apologize ladies! The project in the making will be posted up tomorrow along with the last chapter with this story. Just click on my profile page and you'll see the wrestling fic posted up. Because it's a new story, it may take awhile for the fic to actually be published to the world so please forgive that part please. This fic is going to be a Rated M fic and it contains The Undertaker as the main character. That's all I'm going to say about that. You have to wait until tomorrow for the rest. **_


	21. Chapter 21: The Final Chapter

_**Ok this is the final chapter is here! Please forgive me for the tardiness. Fanfiction is having bad gateway problems. As I stated in the past chapter, I have a new project that's posted up along with this new chapter. It's a new story that stars The Undertaker as the main character. Just got to my profile page and scroll down until you see the story section. It should be there unless it's still processing. It takes some hours for a new story is posted but it should be on the web soon. Ok enough with this on to the last chapter of the story!**_

The tears cascaded down Ashley's face. Linda grabbed a couple of tissues and gave them to Ashley. She wiped the tears and the mascara right off of her face. She sniffed a couple of times before Linda resumed to speaking.

"You actually loved Phil didn't you?"

"Yeah. Seeing Phil actually with another woman hurt me and I wondered why did that bother me. I loved him and I tool him for granted."

"And what about Jeff?"

"I liked Jeff a lot. I always thought he was a cool person and I still do until this day."

"You mention you were going back to school. How's that coming?"

"I have an associate's degree in Dental Assistant. I'm going for my bachelor's in the fall semester."

"How did you get your job back with the WWE?"

"I made a public apology for all the wrong I've been doing inside the ring and out. Now instead of wrestling, I do the dental part of the WWE."

"Dental part? What do you mean?"

"There's plenty of wrestlers that have their teeth pulled out or kicked in so being a dental assistant helps me with the little bills I have just for myself."

"It seems like you have your life back on track."

Ashley smiled at Linda. "Yes I do."

"Well I want to thank you for doing this interview with me."

Ashley nodded as Linda got up from her chair and gathered her belongings together. Once she was done she thanked Ashley once again and walked out the door. She went over to look out of the window again to see New York. She still thought of Punk every now and then. She thought about how she basically pushed him and Maryse together. Ashley had no one to blame but herself.. It was painful going through all of the pain but she made it. She'll learn from the mistakes she did in the past and take them to the future. Ashley smiled at the view. She got up from the window seal and took off her dress. She slipped on some pjs. She climbed into her bed and fell asleep as soon as she hit the pillow.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The Monopoly game was finished. Natalya dominated through the game. She jumped up and down for joy as she rubbed it all in Jeff's face. Eve laughed at the teasing Natalya was doing to Jeff.

"Ok Nat. We understand you won."

"Don't be bitter Jeff.. You can't handle the truth?"

Jeff laughed and Nat gathered her belongings and walked out the door to give the couple some privacy. She hoped into he car and drove off as Jeff and Eve went to sleep cuddling up with one another. Though all the hell Ashley put him through, Jeff still forgives Ashley and call and check on her every now and then. Eve and Jeff drifted off to sleep with their future on their minds. Jeff clutched Eve close to him

_**XxXxXxxXxXxXxX**_

Punk and Maryse rubbed their bellies as the waiter took away the bowl that the duplex sundae was. Maryse wiped her mouth with a napkin and began to speak with Punk.

"That was delicious as always."

"Yeah it sure was. Where to next?"

"Home. I'm kind of full and tired."

"Okay"

Punk reached into his pocket and pulled out a 20 dollar bill. He rested it on the table and walked out of the door with Maryse on his arm. Now that Maryse is the most popular psychiatrist in New York, she's able to travel wih Punk from time to time. She also owns her on practice which means she's the boss of herself. The couple bundled up as the cold breeze introduced itself to their skin. Punk and Maryse walked hand in hand casually as they reached their home. Punk inserted the key and opened the door for Maryse and he went in right behind her. Maryse took off her coat and hung it on the coat rack along with Punk. She went into the cherry wood kitchen and started to prepare cappuccino for herself and Punk. Once it was done, she handed a mug to Punk.

"Thanks sweetheart."

"You're welcome. So where are we going tomorrow?"

"The Staple Center."

"Aw man! That's LA. I'll miss the cold."

"It's somewhat cool in LA in the winter time."

"You know I love my snow and LA doesn't have any snow"

Punk laughed at Maryse and Maryse hit him lightly on his shoulder. Punk glanced at the clock on the microwave and it read 11:00.

"We need to go to bed. We got a plane to catch tomorrow."

"Okay."

Maryse and Punk finished the remaining cappuccino and placed the mugs in the sink. They went upstairs and put on some flannel pjs on. Once their pjs were on they climbed into bed and fell asleep.

_Everyone continued to live their life just like they did 3 years ago. Jeff, Eve, Maryse, and Punk should thank Ashley. If it wasn't for her mistakes then Jeff and Eve wouldn't have been together and Punk and Maryse wouldn't have been together. Ashley was the "crazy one" in the WWE. She'll always be known as the "Heartbreaking Punk Diva"._

_**Thank you everyone for all the support I've received from this story. If you didn't read the past chapter then here's a little FYI. I have a new story posted up but I'm not going to tell you what's the name of it. Just go on my profile page and click on it. It's Rated M and it stars The Undertaker. That's all I'm going to reveal. If it's not on my profile then that means it's still processing so just come back to it later. Well I'm about to post a one shot for Final Fantasy 7. Enjoy the new story! Oh and BTW, if anybody has a new story or a story that you would like for me to read or a story that you recommend me reading then tell me in a review or just PM me. ~Myresa**_


End file.
